Ella y yo
by Leyla zinD
Summary: Decisiones tomadas en el momento erróneo llevan a consecuencias emocionales complicadas. Cada chica tiene en una relación con quien su corazón no desea, por razones aun mas complicadas. Blake sale con Velvet pero descubre que su corazón late solo por Yang Xiao Long. Parejas: Bumblebee, WhiteRose, ChocolateBunny.
1. Bumblebee I

**Hey** **yo!**

 **NEW FanFic!**

 **Resumen** :

Donde todas son adorablemente Lesbos pero las decisiones en el momento erróneo llevan a consecuencias inofensivas en el instante pero frustrantes en el periodo largo de tiempo...

Cada personaje tiene en una relación con quien su corazón no desea, por razones complicadas. Blake sale con Velvet pero mantiene amoríos sexys con Yang, Weiss sale con Coco pero descubre su atracción hacia cierta pelinegra llamada Ruby Rose.

Aunque la historia tiene un título medio soso… ¡No lo es! Hay bastante comedia.

 **Pareja Principal:**

Yang Xiao Long & Blake Belladonna, [Bumblebee!]

 **Menciones especiales:**

WhiteRose & Coco/Velvet.

* * *

 **WARNING:**

 _Yuri-sexy y muy explícito (aunque me atrevo a decir que no tan HEAVY como mis OneShots) Pero seguimos con el clasificado M por MUY SEXY._

 ** _N/A:_**

 _Oh si, cada capi está escrito desde el punto de vista del personaje en turno._

* * *

 **WARNING:**

 _Este capitulo contiene escenas sexys explícitas entre dos feminas._

* * *

 **"Ella y yo."**

 **By.** Leyla zinD

 **Capítulo I, Blake PoV Pt 1**

…

Todo había comenzado como algo inofensivo, un mero ejercicio para conocernos mejor y confiar más en la otra, parte de nuestra conexión como pareja de equipo…o eso pensábamos. Esta vez, estaríamos a solas una vez más por fin luego de una semana.

¿El lugar? La habitación compartida por el equipo RWBY.

Justo en el instante en que nuestra joven líder y Weiss han avisado que estarán como mínimo un par de horas fuera a causa de una investigación extensa que les han asignado como pareja de combate que son, mi mente se encontraba desnudando silenciosamente a mi bella pareja de combate.

Planeábamos hacer valer el poco tiempo que compartiríamos juntas esta tarde antes de que nuestras compañeras regresaran.

En este omento ya ni siquiera me siento mal por hacer esto a sus espaldas, porque honestamente, hacía tiempo que me había dado cuenta de que Velvet comenzaba a distanciarse de mí e incluso llegue a notar cierto rechazo ante mis besos pero, lo que más me irritaba es que nada de esto me molestaba sino todo lo contrario: había entendido que a ella la veía como una amiga más y Yang…Yang lo es todo para mí e incluso aunque esto, lo que sea que tengamos entre nosotras, permanece en las sombras.

A medida que nuestra… _¿Relación?_ avanza, me encuentro ansiando sus toques, cada vez más. Esta vez al menos logramos hacer nuestro camino hasta mi cama y no nos dejamos llevar sobre el escritorio, o contra la pared o el armario de mantenimiento en el segundo piso del ala este de la academia.

"Yang..." murmuraba mientras la sentía besar mi cuello, sus manos recorrían por completo mi cuerpo, provocando las más excitantes sensaciones que jamás pensé llegar a sentir apenas al ser besada o acariciada tan suavemente. Decir que mi corazón se aceleraba en mi pecho ante sus toques, mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban ante las sensuales caricias recibidas, era poco.

"¿Qué pasa, Blakey?" Me pregunta, su rostro en mi clavícula recorriendo la sensible área con sus labios humedeciéndole con su lengua ocasionalmente mientras con mis dedos acariciaba su cabello dorado.

Cierro los ojos mientras tomaba valor, ' _Voy a hacerlo, se lo voy a decir',_ me alentaba a mí misma _._ Pero en el momento en que iba a hablar, sentí sus labios encontrar los míos al tomarlos con necesidad. Sus ojos color violeta, ahora oscurecidos por la lujuria y pasión dentro de ella, hacían que mi valor se evaporara y la necesidad de que Yang me hiciera suya tomaba su lugar.

"P-Podemos...ehm...i-ir un poco más despacio, por fa-favor..." Dije apenas las frases salían de mí con coherencia.

Respirando agitadamente, trataba de tranquilizar mi mente, buscaba no _joder_ el arreglo entre nosotras si por alguna razón aquella frase de seis letras y dos palabras escapase de mis labios en el calor del momento. _Te amo,_ era todo lo que mis labios pugnaban por gemir contra los suyos.

No podía permitirme dejarme llevar por lo que siento y arriesgar a ventilar mis sentimientos por ella sin antes saberme correspondida al mismo nivel y no hablaba del físico.

Con una sonrisa divertida y asintiendo, Yang me besa nuevamente pero esta vez lo hace con tal dulzura y cuidado que por un instante pensé que me derretiría entre sus brazos. Permitiéndole continuar sus toques sobre mi cuerpo, Yang resume sus besos buscando dominarme una vez más. No puedo evitar poner un poco de resistencia, soy una guerrera después de todo, por lo que al sentir su lengua buscar domar la mía inmediatas nos encontramos perdidas en la ardiente sensación que la batalla de nuestras lenguas llevaban a cabo en nuestra boca. Aprovechando el instante en el que me alejaba de ella para tomar una bocanada de aire, sus manos se deslizan por mis costados hasta desabrochar mi chaleco escolar para continuar con los botones de la blusa bajo este mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi estómago con suavidad.

Nos separamos para deshacernos de nuestro exceso de ropa en nuestro dorso, quedando únicamente con la falda escolar y la ropa interior bajo esta por el momento, deteniéndonos un instante antes de reanudar nuestras caricias y besos más acaloradamente esta vez.

Noté como Yang parecía moverse un poco más lento de lo habitual. Sonreía al besarme, su piel se erizaba al escucharme susurrar su nombre y temblaba ligeramente al sentir mis uñas deslizarse y cavarse sobre su espalda desde su cintura hasta la base de sus hombros.

Sonreí satisfecha ante mi descubrimiento: Yang estaba conteniéndose por mí, por mi petición y esto me hacía feliz sobremanera pues si la impulsiva rubia era capaz de esto por mí creo que en algún momento de su vida podría ser capaz de hacerla amarme con la misma intensidad que yo a ella.

Sin detenernos a pensarlo demasiado, ambas decidimos que lo ideal era retirar lo restante de nuestro uniforme y pronto, una pila de ropas dispersa a lo largo del suelo de nuestra saludaba la recamara tras nosotras.

Ella presionaba mí cuerpo contra mi cama sobre mí, murmurando dulces palabras a mí oído al besar tras este mientras su mano cálida comenzaba a acariciar mi entrepierna acomodando su figura entre mis muslos.

"¡Agh...Yang!" Jadeé entrecortadamente al sentir como presionaba con suavidad ese lugar que sólo ella era capaz de encontrar dentro de mí. Mi espalda se arqueaba, mi cuerpo se presionaba más cerca al suyo atrapándola por la cadera con y entre mis piernas sin intención alguna de dejarla escapar.

Adoro sentir su cálida piel contra la mía, notar como sus dotados pechos chocaban y rozaban contra los míos obscena y provocativamente. Me encanta sentir su respiración incrementarse a causa de los rápidos y bien administrados movimientos con los que busca enviarme a la cima del máximo placer. El aroma de su piel es uno de los más intoxicantes y excitantes afrodisiacos que haya tenido la dicha de inhalar jamás: Pólvora, humo y miel. Simplemente adoro cada sensación que logra abrumar mis sentidos al compartir estos íntimos momentos con ella.

Puedo sentir su sonrisa satisfecha contra mí piel al acelerar sus movimientos dentro de mí, al apretar su agarre con mano de hierro sobre mi cadera (no figurativamente hablando) causándome gritar a todo pulmón su nombre sin siquiera notarlo.

"¡Oh Dust Yang!" dije moviendo mis caderas al mismo ritmo que su empuje.

Puedo sentir como sus dedos se arqueaban dentro de mí, ocasionando en solo un instante que un poderoso orgasmo se extendiera por mi cuerpo azotándome de manera severa, haciéndome temblar y retorcerme bajo sus toques para después buscar normalizar mi agitada respiración a causa del placentero impacto que este trajo consigo.

Una vez que mis sentidos y respiración se relajan por un instante, pude escucharla soltar una risita y estabilizar su aliento antes de hablar. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente sobre mí y podía sentir como este se había humedecido a causa del ajetreo por el que habíamos atravesado.

"W-Wow Bl-Blakey, creo que este es el orgasmo más potente que te he ayudado a sentir." Sonrió tartamudeando ligeramente al exhalar aquellas palabras, mientras sus dedos bajaban la velocidad de movimiento aun dentro de mí, buscando detenerse hasta que el momento del éxtasis abandonase mi cuerpo.

Intentaba rodar los ojos con fingida molestia, pues era incapaz de hablar aun: Mi respiración era agitada y estaba segura de que estaba sonrojada furiosamente por su comentario. Nuevamente su voz interrumpe mi turno para hablar.

"Es adorable, lo mucho y la facilidad con la que te sonrojas..." Murmuraba suavemente, besando mis pechos ascendiendo por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis labios besándome con pasión y devoción al mismo tiempo.

Sonreí contra sus labios, mi respiración empezaba a calmarse al sentirla abrazarme con fuerza sin dejar de besarme.

Quise acomodarme para continuar y brindarle tanto o más placer del que ella había logrado desatar en mí, pero la imagen de una muy sonrojada Yang Xiao Long me regresaba la mirada sacudiendo su cabeza al negar ligeramente abochornada, haciéndome alzar una de mis cejas con curiosidad.

 _Yang nunca se sonroja o me impide tocarla cuando ella no ha…a menos que…_ En ese momento todo hizo _click_ en mi cabeza.

"¡Oh Dust! ¡Yang, terminaste de solo verme llegar!" Dije sonriendo acusatoriamente antes de besarla nuevamente mientras ella bufaba sonrojada.

"¡Ci-Cierra la boca, Belladonna!" Me responde sacándome lengua, la cual lamí y succione entre mis labios, haciendo que se ruborizara una vez más al verme sonreír complacida.

Nos quedamos en silencio un instante, acurrucadas en nuestra acogedora habitación. Eran contadas las ocasiones en que Ruby y Weiss coincidían estar fuera de la habitación por una cantidad de horas considerables, si estaban juntas o cada una por su parte en este instante me importaba poco. Lo único que llenaba mi mente, _y corazón,_ era sentir el abrazo protector de la rubia sobre la que estaba apoyaba en ese momento.

Inesperadamente comencé a ronronear al sentir su mano más fría acariciar mi cabello delicadamente rascando tras mis orejas felinas. Estaba a punto de caer dormida entre sus brazos cuando el sonido de su _Scroll_ nos hace separarnos abruptamente.

La escucho suspirar con desanimo al leer el mensaje recibido en voz alta, "Es Ruby, dice que vienen en camino." Dice colocando el artefacto en la mesita de noche a su lado, "-supongo no tardan…será mejor que-"

"Tienes razón." Le interrumpí con suavidad, "¿Te veo en la cena?"

Sin decir una palabra asiente simplemente para alejarse lentamente de mí tomando en una de sus manos sus ropas dispersas sobre el suelo. Siento frio ante la falta de contacto de su cuerpo contra el mío. La observo tomar un par de prendas más antes de dedicarme una última dulce y silenciosa sonrisa antes de entrar a la ducha.

Mi corazón se hunde en lo más profundo de mí ser y esa sensación sólo empeoraba con el paso del tiempo en que yo no expresaba mis sentimientos por ella. _Necesito decírselo._

Al cerrarse la puerta que me separa de Yang vuelvo a vestirme, esta vez con mi ropa regular, para salir de la habitación y encaminarme hacia el comedor. Me será imposible contenerme al verla emerger con el cabello húmedo, enfundada en ese corto, muy corto pantaloncillo negro que ella llama pijama…

"¡Blake!" escucho la suave voz de Velvet llamarme. Con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, Velvet se acerca hasta la mesa en la que me disponía a leer mientras mordisqueaba un sándwich de atún.

"Hey, Velv, ¿Cómo estás?" Le saludo en voz baja, tomando mí taza para beber el té de esta. Taza que Yang me había obsequiado no hacía mucho tiempo al sentirse mal por regalarme siempre juguetes de gato buscando molestarme.

Respirando profundamente, tranquilice al fin mi errático corazón y con suavidad le di un pequeño beso a manera de saludo en la mejilla, apenas sonriendo de medio lado. Sin preguntar, Velvet toma asiento a mi lado en silencio sin dejar de sonreír con suavidad en mí dirección buscando entablar conversación conmigo.

La 'escuchaba' contarme sobre su día, apenas poniendo la suficiente atención como para poder responder adecuadamente cuando fuera necesario. Mi mente se encontraba en otro lugar, viajando varios días e inquietas noches ardientes atrás, donde mi pareja de combate y yo nos enfrascábamos en un íntimo _combate_ _personal_.

Pronto, mi mirada se desvía observando las mesas que nos rodeaban hasta encontrar los ardientes y hermosos ojos violeta propiedad de la misma chica que ocupaba mi mente en ese instante.

Yang me dedicaba una sonrisa divertida, pero era la sonrisa divertida que ella le regala a todos y todas por igual: Simple amistad. Sé que es por simple apariencia y que muy probablemente lo que siento ella no lo corresponde pero no puedo evitar que me duela en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Sin ganas de seguir escuchando las aventuras de Velvet y su mejor amiga Coco durante su última misión fuera de los confines de la academia o… lo que sea que decía sobre métodos nuevos de combate desarrollados por el equipo CVFY, me pongo en pie excusándome para ir a la cama sin apenas probar bocado.

En ese momento no estaba de humor para tratar con nadie más, ni siquiera con la dulce e inteligente de mi novia: Velvet Scarlatina.

...

 **…Continuará…**

* * *

 _ **Que les ha** **parecido?**_

 _ **¡UN RVW, PM, FOLLOW-FAVORITE SIEMPRE ALIMENTA A MI MUSA E INSPIRA A ACTUALIZAR!**_

 _Meh...*se encoge de hombros* la falta de Rvws en mis historias me tiene bien desmotivada así que...ps si les da ganillas un RVW siempre es apreciado y respondido. No cuesta nada dejar su opinión!_

 _Tengo muchas ideas para este y mis otros dos Fanfoms...pero que opinan o desean leer ustedes?_

 _Digánlo en un Comentario...no importa si es anónimo! siempre aprecio a los tímidos y valientes que arriesgan su identidad al dejar su rwv!_

 _Disculpen si me leo medio emo...pero la depresión clínica diagnosticada en serio es una perra..._

 _BYE!_


	2. Bumblebee Yang PoV

**Hey** **yo!**

* * *

 **"Ella y yo."**

 **By.** Leyla zinD

 **Capítulo II, Yang PoV Pt 1**

...

Otro día más que pasa sin que pueda decírselo, gran trabajo Xiao Long. Me regañaba mentalmente a mí misma, bueno, más bien me auto reñía internamente, pero ese no es el punto ahora.

A decir verdad es que ya tenía planeado decirle a Blake esta noche lo que siento por ella, pero la manera en que me mira tras esas pobladas y largas pestañas negras con sus hermosos ojos ámbar me hace imposible poder controlarme. Y cuando me pidió ir más lento… Oh Dust, simplemente, me fue imposible negarme.

Tuve tantas oportunidades de decirlo momentos antes de empezar besarla, instantes antes de hacerla gritar mi nombre en la cumbre del éxtasis, en el momento en que la tuve en silencio entre mis brazos, mis corazón latiendo rápidamente al ser interrumpida por su suave voz con ese tranquilo _'Tienes razón'_ para después escuchar como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba tras ella…

Debí haber corrido detrás de ella y dejar mi lado romántico salir para expresarle lo que he sentido por ella casi desde el momento en que la vi pero las palabras que pensaba mueren antes de llegar a mis labios. Por lo que me dirigí hacia el baño a tomar una ducha.

Tomó asiento en silencio junto a Ruby y Weiss un par de mesas alejada de Blake, pues en donde la faunus dueña de mis pensamientos se encontraba estaba abarrotada. Sentí como mi hermana pequeña me observaba con curiosidad, sé que detecta que algo me tiene frustrada y me causa una sonrisa divertida ver que es lo suficientemente persuasiva y discreta al mismo tiempo para no preguntar frente a Weiss que es lo que me tiene mal, supongo que el temor a verse envuelta en una riña y perder contra mi gran fuerza ayudaba a contener su intriga.

Mi estado de ánimo empeora cuando mis ojos notan cerca de Blake a Velvet, llamando a Blake, a mi Blake. Observé cómo la faunus de cabello castaño se sentaba a su lado charlando suavemente con Blake sobre algo que causa una sutil sonrisa en ella justo antes de besarle la mejilla. En ese momento puedo notar como mi llama interior se altera con esa horrenda sensación que detesto sentir cada vez que la veo besar o abrazar a la faunus castaña: Celos.

Arqueo una ceja con interés al observar como es solo ocasional el asentimiento de _mi_ Blake ante lo que le escucha decir, o añadiendo un breve comentario cuando era necesario. En ese momento me doy cuenta que muy probablemente yo soy la causa de su ánimo decaído y saber eso me hacía sentir un horrible peso en el estómago… _¡Debí decírselo hoy!_

Cuando Blake alza su vista, su mirada conecta con la mía observándome a los ojos, no me sorprende en absoluto ver duda y desesperación en estos e inmediatamente le ofrezco una sonrisa buscando tranquilizarla pero inconscientemente sé que le dedique la misma sonrisa pasiva que le doy en alguna ocasión a Ruby…e incluso a Weiss.

Ver como su rostro se volvía inexpresivo ante mi gesto hice que mi respiración repuntara con rapidez, mi corazón se sentía restringido en su cavidad, mi estómago se había vuelto incomodo en base al nerviosismo y tristeza que me embriagaban al ver en sus ojos ámbar nada más que decepción.

Quería sonreírle como ella solo merecía, lanzarle un beso desde donde yo me encontraba sin importarme lo cursí del gesto, asegurarle que todo estaba bien entre nosotras…pero el verla a lado de la razón que mantenía nuestra relación en las sombras me obliga a mantener la fachada amistosa.

 _Ugh_ , _a veces en realidad te detesto Velvet, eres demasiado buena e inteligente que en ocasiones me hace sentir mal que hago esto a sus espaldas._

No puedo evitarlo. Velvet tiene muchísimo en común con Blake, iniciando con el simple hecho de que ambas son faunus y saben lo que la otra puede haber sufrido en burlas y desprecios, ambas adoran leer e investigar, ambas son el miembro más silencioso de su equipo, ambas…Ugh, simplemente a veces creo que en realidad Blake estaría mejor con ella que conmigo pero mi egoísmo me asegura que yo soy lo que Blakey necesita, porque si de algo estoy segura es de que ese algo que Blakey necesita ¡Soy yo! Y estoy dispuesta a hacerle notar que así es y será si ella decide a terminar su relación con la castaña y volver público lo nuestro.

La observo ponerse de pie en su lugar luego de despedirse de la faunus castaña. Esperé un par de minutos antes de levantarme e ir tras ella. Comencé a andar tranquilamente hasta salir del comedor y comenzar a andar por el pasillo pero una vez que estaba fuera de la vista de los demás rompí a correr tras Blake.

"¡Blake!" Murmure cuando llegué a la biblioteca.

El lugar parecía estar vacío a esas horas, pero decidí no arriesgarme y comencé a andar hasta ella en completo silencio. Sin obtener respuesta comencé a andar hacia la parte de más oculta tras los pesados tomos más antiguos de este lugar. Zona que sé que ella adora por la lejanía y sensación de aislamiento que le hace sentir.

La encontré acurrucada plácidamente en uno de los cómodos sillones que el área ofrecía, inmediatamente mi corazón comenzó a bombear con rapidez al ver su cabello negro descender en cascada por sus hombros mientras leía el libro en su regazo. _Dust, es tan hermosa_ pensé cuando me coloqué tras ella sigilosamente sabiendo que ella estaría demasiado absorto en su lectura para prestar atención a su entorno.

La observé por un instante, verla respirar tan tranquilamente, con calma al estar inmersa en el mundo que el libro que leía le ofrecía…por un instante sentí una ráfaga de celos al comprender como con tal rapidez puede olvidarse de mi tan solo al leer unas cuantas paginas pero sacudo mi cabeza alejando ese tipo de ideas sonriendo una vez más al notar como no se había percatado de mi presencia mientras seguía volteando las paginas al avanzar en su lectura.

"¿Blake?" Murmuré, tratando de no sonreír al verla saltar en su lugar haciendo que el libro cayera de entre sus manos, "Ups, lo siento, eh yo…quería hablar contigo y pensé que debía hacerlo ahora que estamos a solas ya que más tarde Weiss y Ruby estarán con nosotras en la habitación y-" balbuceaba mientras ella recogía su libro, mirándome con una ceja alzada.

"Habla entonces, _Xiao Long_." Dijo con cierto fuego en sus ojos ámbar al mirarme tomar asiento a su lado en el sillón.

"Auch, no me has llamado así desde mucho tiempo, pero supongo que me lo merezco." Dije encogiéndome de hombros mordiéndome el labio nerviosamente, _¡¿Porque es más fácil hacer esto en mi cabeza y tan complicado al tenerla frente a mí?!_

"Lamento lo de la cena, solo que... el verte con ella, ugh. Quiero decir... sé que buscabas tranquilizarme y fuiste muy dulce pero estabas sentado al lado de Velvet y me sentí como si estuvieras enterrando un cuchillo afilado sobre mi pecho y retorciéndolo al encajarlo en mí. Yo, ya no quiero jugar a esto, no quiero estar a la sombras, deseo poder decir que eres mía y no solo mi mejor amiga deseo… "

Me detuve para pasarme el nudo en mí garganta, ni siquiera pude mirarla a los ojos a causa del bochorno que me embarga al ventilar mis sentimientos por ella.

"Porque sé que rompí las reglas... me he enamorado de ti y obviamente no me conoces si crees que me voy a quedar sentada en silencio y fingir que no me duele verte tomarla de la mano y besarla...Es solo que yo... no puedo..." Mi voz se quebraba mientras trataba de mantenerme firme ante mi confesión.

No podía alzar la mirada, temía que si la miraba a los ojos las lágrimas que trataba de aguantar cayeran sin control al contacto con su hermosa mirada, pero pude escucharla moverse y de pronto estaba sentada a mi lado, sus brazos envolviéndose alrededor de mis hombros acercándome a ella en un fiero abrazo.

"Oh, Yang..." Murmuraba en mi oído, sus dedos acariciaban con ternura mi cabello. "Yo también te amo, ¿No lo habías notado?"

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¡Ella me corresponde! "¿Qué?" -exclamé, alejándome de ella y mirándola incrédula.

Ella rió entre dientes, realmente se estaba riendo al sacudir su cabeza incrédula.

"Por supuesto que te amo, ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Eres increíble y dulce, incluso si sólo lo demuestras a solas conmigo. Uh, también me importa Velvet, no de la misma manera que me importas tu pero sabes que ella es mi amiga y yo No quiero hacerle daño."

Lágrimas silenciosas recorrían su rostro, y cada una hacía que mi corazón se agitara más fuerte en mi pecho.

"Sabes bien que no deseo hacerte daño, y quiero estar contigo únicamente, y yo…todo está tan torcido, no se suponía que nos enamoramos, no debíamos… y yo uhm..."

Eso fue todo lo que le dejé decir mientras la abrazaba contra, presionando mis labios contra los suyos, silenciándola.

Después de un momento, Blake parecía haberse calmado, relajándose entre mis brazos, su cabeza contra mi hombro mientras recorría con mis dedos de arriba a abajo su espalda.

"Lo siento, Blakey...tienes razón." Susurré, besando la parte superior de su cabeza justo tras sus orejas de gato, esas adorables y tersas orejas felinas que tanto adoro, Sonreí al sentir como un escalofrió le recorría al sentir mis labios rozarlas.

Sonreí lentamente y le di un suave beso en los labios antes de ponerme de pie poco antes de alejarme de ella.

"Debo ir antes de que Ruby y Weiss comiencen a preguntarme cosas cuando vuelva a nuestra habitación, saben que estás aquí." Dije suavemente. Un pequeño puchero se formó en sus labios, pero al final asintió, besándome suavemente, antes de dejarme ir, observándome al levantarse también.

"Nos vemos en un momento, ¿De acuerdo?" Le sonreí una vez más, antes de retirarme hasta nuestro dormitorio. "Buenas noches, _Blakey_." Dije en susurro antes de salir del pasillo donde ella se encontraba. Una risita fue mi respuesta seguido de un "Buenas noches, Yang." En un instante llegué a la habitación de mi equipo y noté como ni Weiss ni Ruby estaban dentro aun.

Arrojé mis zapatos debajo de mi litera e inmediata me enfundé en mi pijama para prepárame a dormir, justo cuando me disponía a dejarme llevar por el sueño entran Ruby y Weiss discutiendo, gruñéndose entre sí y maldiciendo entre dientes para variar. Sin nada de ganas de discutir con ninguna de ellas pretendí estar dormida en espera de la faunus que se habitaba mi corazón.

...

 **…Continuará…**

* * *

 _ **Que les ha** **parecido?**_

 _ **¡UN RVW, PM, FOLLOW-FAVORITE SIEMPRE ALIMENTA A MI MUSA E INSPIRA A ACTUALIZAR!**_

 _Meh...*se encoge de hombros* la falta de Rvws en mis historias me tiene bien desmotivada así que...ps si les da ganillas un RVW siempre es apreciado y respondido. No cuesta nada dejar su opinión!_

 _Tengo muchas ideas para este y mis otros dos Fanfoms...pero que opinan o desean leer ustedes?_

 _Digánlo en un Comentario...no importa si es anónimo! siempre aprecio a los tímidos y valientes que arriesgan su identidad al dejar su rwv!_

 _Disculpen si me leo medio emo...pero la depresión clínica diagnosticada en serio es una perra..._

 _BYE!_


	3. Bumblebee Blake PoV

**Hey** **yo!**

* * *

 **"Ella y yo."**

 **By.** Leyla zinD

 **Capítulo III, Blake PoV Pt 2**

...

No dormí muy bien esa noche, solo pensaba en el rostro de Yang. Se veía tan compungida al tratar de no romper a llorar al abrirme su corazón. Ella se veía y sentía tan honesta, con tanta pasión y necesidad de tener una respuesta tangible…Nunca me hubiese atrevido a pensar que Yang terminaría correspondiéndome por su cuenta, que se enamoraría de mí. La felicidad que en instante en que se confesó ante mí se evaporó casi instantáneamente al recordar la razón por la cual la mantengo a mi lado en las sombras: Velvet.

Debo hacer algo y debe ser rápido, no quiero terminar alejando a Yang por mi estúpida cobardía al seguir manteniendo una relación sin futuro alguno con Velvet.

Aun asi, aunque mi mente estaba determinada a finiquitar esa relación, mi corazón se apretujaba cada vez que mi mente recreaba o imaginaba el escenario perfecto para terminar con ella, _¿Pero cómo carajos llego a decírselo? Hey Velvet me encanta tu cabello el día de hoy ah y por cierto ya no podemos estar juntas porque desde hace un par de meses mantengo una relación con Yang.'_

¡Obviamente aquella no era la manera de iniciar una conversación!

No importa lo jodida que esta nuestra relación, Velvet no ha sido más que dulce y comprensiva conmigo…aun después de casi un año a su lado y jamás ha surgido el tema sexual entre nosotras… no quiero pensar que esa es la razón por la que lo mío con Yang se siente tan bien pero sé que es parte de una relación tanto compartir las emociones con algo de placer físico…no sé si estoy en lo cierto pero varios (muchos) de las novelas románticas que he leído hacen hincapié en este aspecto.

Sonreí de medio lado al entrar a nuestro dormitorio. Los poco inhibidos ronquidos de Ruby me dieron la bienvenida junto al balbuceo sutil de Weiss. Por un instante mis ojos enfocaron en la penumbra sobre la figura rubia sobre la litera de mi propia cama.

 _'Yang duerme tranquila este noche.'_ Lo que es curioso, ya que regularmente es ella quien balbucea incoherencias dormida.

Me vestí en mi acostumbrado yukata antes de entrar a la cama a seguir pensando. Quizá esta noche tenga alguna epifanía que me ayude a solucionar lo menos incómodamente el detalle de Velvet.

 _'¿Ugh, porque tiene que ser todo tan complicado?'_ murmuré contra mi almohada con frustración.

Sin darme cuenta comencé a sollozar y en cuestión de segundos las lágrimas se apoderaban de mi rostro dada mi frustración. Creo que lloré hasta cansarme porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar rodeada de silencio y dos de las tres camas a mi alrededor estaban completamente hechas. Sonreí divertida al ver que la litera sobre mí seguía sin ordenarse.

En silencio hice mi rutina matutina antes de salir al comedor y tomar el desayuno con los miembros restantes de mi equipo. En ocasiones me causaba risa la situación de Ruby y Weiss, como a pesar de ser polos totalmente opuestos parecían complementarse tan bien y más aún al ser tan inteligentes y astutas, ambas ignoraban por completo la tensión que existía entre ambas y no me refiero a tensión o estrés regular, era algo mas allá…justo como la tensión que Yang y yo compartimos antes de dejarnos llevar por el deseo canal.

Me dejé llevar por mis emociones trágicas y extremistas. Sé que soy algo introvertida en ocasiones pero esa es la manera en que funciona mi lógica, analizo, separo opciones y busco soluciones…pero en esa ocasión me encontré deseando la ayuda de la rubia que me alegraba los días desde el instante en que coincidimos en el bosque Emerald.

Me dirigí al gimnasio e hice unas cuantas volteretas, practicando a solas por un buen rato. Saltos, vueltas, evasivas utilizando a Gambol Shroud contra los maniquíes a distancia. Comenzaba a funcionar: por un instante mi mente dejo de lado el drama con mí pareja de combate (y amante), alejándose de todo drama y sentimiento de culpa.

Después de que nos ayudasen a derrotar a White Fang, pensé que las cosas volvían a la normalidad entre Velvet y yo pero en el momento en que me dijo sus planes para después de terminar nuestra educación en Beacon no pude evitar comenzar a volverme un poco distante: Ella deseaba tener una vida tranquila en Vale o en Vacuo e instintivamente asumió que yo deseaba la misma vida tranquila que ella.

En el momento en que la idea de dejar atrás esto de ser huntress y/o establecerme aburridamente a su lado no me interesaba en lo más mínimo pero cuando pensaba en hacer lo mismo pero al lado de Yang, si ella me lo pidiera…la idea me parecía completamente adorable e incluso me sobresalté al entender que haría cualquier cosa por ella…por Yang: Ella y yo simplemente compartimos algo especial y profundo, algo que es intangible pero real.

En varias ocasiones Velvet se encontraba fantaseando en voz alta sobre cómo podrían ser nuestra vidas tranquilas en Vale (yo prefería llamarles aburridas) no pude contenerme y le dije que si ella deseaba sentarse a ver como el mundo giraba alrededor suyo sin atentar a hacer un cambio estaba bien pero yo por mi parte deseaba ayudar a mis padres a reinstaurar el cometido básico de la formación del antiguo White Fang: Igualdad para Faunus en un mundo superado en número por los humanos.

La respuesta de Velvet fue simple: _'Hemos pasado por mucho como simples estudiantes, deseo vivir tranquila mi adultez…Coco desea seguir como huntress pero apoya mi deseo….supongo por eso es mi mejor amiga.'_

Creo que después de eso Coco dejo de ser tan amable y amigable conmigo, siempre que estábamos a solas ella únicamente hablaba conmigo si era necesario y la entiendo, seguramente por culpa mía su mejor amiga desde la infancia estaba molesta y ella pagaba su mal genio.

En el instante en que volví en mí, saliendo de la tierra lejana de los recuerdos, me i cuenta que había decapitado a la gran mayoría de los maniquíes y destruido el resto de estos a distancia con a fuego abierto. Después de tomar aire para calmar mi agitada respiración a causa del extenuante ejercicio, guardé mi arma buscando mi botella de agua momentos antes de dirigirme a tomar una ducha: El agua caliente siempre me ayuda a relajar y pensar.

Después de mi ducha, al abrir la puerta regresando al dormitorio, encontré a Weiss enfocada en su lectura del día. Al cerrar la puerta en silencio, me dirigí hasta la estantería de mis libros tomando uno al azar buscando distraerme y mantener el cómodo silencio entre ambas.

Durante un momento, el silencio fue agradable, hasta que mi mente volvió al dilema en mano y mi lectura se detuvo repentinamente. Sé que Weiss no podía verme, pues me daba la espalda, pero perdí la cuenta de cuantos suspiros frustrados o gruñidos molestos solté durante mi debate mental pero la severa voz de mi peli-blanca compañera de equipo me sobresaltó.

"¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Blake? Llevas rato murmurando incoherencias."

Cerré los ojos, apoyado mi cabeza contra la cabecera de mi cama en silencio, suspirando suavemente antes de responder. Creo que sintió mi nerviosismo porque inmediato su tono de voz se volvió un tanto más amistoso.

"Somos amigas y compañeras, Blake Belladonna, si crees que puedo ayudarte a aligerar tu carga emocional…creo que está de más hacerte saber que puedes contar conmigo."

Asentí con la cabeza en silencio mientras mordía ligeramente mi labio. Nunca me imaginé, ni en un millón de años, que la heredera de la familia Schnee me ofrecería su apoyo emocional, a mí! A una Faunus ex miembro del White Fang!

Soltando un suspiro cansado decidí abrirme, no saber si la decisión que estoy por tomar es la correcta me mata y necesito el punto de vista de alguien más, además confió en Weiss, "Estoy echa un lio, necesito actuar rápido y terminar mi relación con Velvet,-" ella simplemente alzó una ceja interesada sin interrumpirme e invitándome a continuar, "-y-yo he, quizá he estado engañándole con alguien por algunos meses ya." Dije en voz apenas audible.

Un bufido burlón escapó de su nariz, "¿Y ese alguien de casualidad tiene por nombre las silabas abreviadas Y.X.L?" incapaz de asentir simplemente la observe con los ojos abiertos ante su sentido de percepción, "Blake, no es un secreto que…uhm, bueno al menos no para quien sabe dónde o que buscar, no es difícil atar cabos de que hay algo más que amistad entre ustedes dos." Dijo suavemente.

Alzándose en su lugar se acercó hasta a mí entrelazando su brazo con el mío, incitándome a recargar mi cabeza en su hombro. Era tan extraña la sensación pero al mismo tiempo agradable, Weiss en realidad había aprendido a interactuar con los demás, había aprendido a ser una verdadera amiga.

"Me agrada Velvet y siento algo lindo por ella, la aprecio. Pero Yang…Yang lo es todo para mí, no imagino la vida sin ella." dije en un susurro, abrazándome a su brazo derecho.

Weiss se mantuvo en silencio un minuto o quizá dos, no lo sé, pero en el instante en que su voz se hizo audible de nuevo, me sorprendí al escucharle reír por lo bajo tratando de no sucumbir ante un ataque de risa masivo.

Paciente, espere a que su repentino burlón cesara. Cuando por fin fue capaz de responder podría jurar que, aunque mi visión de su rostro estaba nula pues observaba directamente mi regazo, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

"Estas enamorada de Yang, eso es un hecho Blake Belladonna." Ante su estatuto simplemente me vi capaz de asentir sobre su hombro, "Entonces debes estar con ella. Velvet lo entenderá, eso te lo aseguro."

Su tono era distintivo y cargado de sabiduría, porque? La verdad no lo sé.

En el instante en las palabras de Weiss hicieron click en mi cabeza me separe de ella y noté como me dirigía una sonrisa traviesa, _'¿Es que acaso ella sabe algo que yo no?'_

Poniéndose de pie, dirigiéndose nuevamente a su escritorio, con un gesto de la mano indica hacia la puerta del dormitorio al hablar, "Belladonna, te recomiendo que pongas a trabajar esas hermosas piernas y trasero tuyo en busca de Velvet…creo que escuché a Coco decir que irían a tomar el té al jardín más alejado del colegio."

Asentí con la cabeza en silencio mientras hacia mi camino hasta la puerta. Pude escuchar una risita divertida nuevamente provenir de Weiss. Me detuve antes de salir en busca de Velvet y Coco, "Weiss, eres una gran amiga. Gracias."

Anduve con rapidez a través de los pasillos del colegio hasta salir hasta los jardines del mismo. En silencio comencé a hacer mi camino entre el jardín más alejado de los otros, no quería que Velvet o Coco se sobresaltaran por mi inoportuna presencia. Por fin encontré el lugar de mi destino pero estaba vacío, es decir había una manta y una canasta de picnic abandonadas pero ni señales de las castañas que estaba buscando.

Un sonido alejado llamó mi atención, eran risitas y una respiración dificultosa. Seguí mi instinto y con el sigilo que me caracterizaba me acerque siguiendo el ligero sonido captado por mis orejas felinas hasta encontrar la fuente del mismo.

Llegue a un área alejada del prado, donde la arboleda se tornaba rojiza y no pude evitar sonreír al verla, ahí, tendida sobre la hierba se encontraba Yang. Parecía estar durmiendo una siesta, su rubia cabellera servía de almohada brillando bajo ella. Sé que esto no es lo que han escuchado mis orejas, ella está profundamente dormida, debe ser alguien más.

Tomó todo de mi alejarme de la rubia dueña de mi corazón para seguir en mi búsqueda de las castañas del día, se veía tan hermosa y tan tranquila ahí relajada…continúe caminando hasta encontrar un área que cubría unos gruesos arbustos y por fin pude escucharles claramente antes de verles.

La risa de Velvet, una adorable risa que hacía tiempo no había escuchado, me llevó hasta ella. Anduve hasta ella en silencio hasta mi destino esperando encontrarla jugando con Zwei en el alejado terreno, pero no esperaba encontrarla desnuda, sobre una manta y menos aún que quien cubriera su dorso desnudo fuese Coco…igualmente sin nada de ropa que le cubriese.

Me quedé en silencio, mordiéndome el labio casi sin respirar al observarlas reír y sonreírse mutuamente, escuchándolas decirse, "Te amo."

Fue Coco quien había dicho aquellas mágicas palabras en instancia final antes de inclinarse sobre la faunus y besarla de lleno en los labios.

Podía sentir mi pulso acelerarse cuando Velvet le sonrió, pasando sus dedos por el cabello corto de Coco. "Yo también te amo, y te prometo que le hablaré con Blake esta noche, siempre y cuando prometas que tu hablarás con Weiss y le digas la razón por la cual has roto con ella." Demandó Velvet con una mirada decidida haciendo asentir a Coco. "Está bien, lo prometo, ¿Estas lista para tocar el cielo por tercera vez en el día?" Preguntó la líder del equipo CVFY mientras deslizaba sus labios por la barbilla y cuello de Velvet. No me quede a escuchar el final de la conversación, porque sentí que invadía la intimidad de la pareja. Pero en un instante me encontré corriendo hacia donde Yang, una sonrisa triste, pero aliviada en mi rostro.

'No voy a hacerle daño'. Fue todo lo que podía pensar mientras me detenía, a un pie de la figura dormida de Yang.

Después de echar un vistazo alrededor, asegurándome de que nadie pudiera verme; me incliné y presioné un beso sobre sus labios, sonriendo mientras ella correspondía a mis besos, abriendo sus ojos divertida.

"Bueno, buenas tardes, señorita Belladonna, ¿Cómo está?" Pregunta, sus ojos color violeta brillando debajo del sol de verano. Pasé mis dedos por su brazo mientras ella se sentaba y yo solo era capaz de sonreírle, encogiéndome de hombros.

"Sabes Yang, creo que hablar con Velvet ira mejor de lo que pensaba. No voy a lastimarla…" ella me regresaba una mirada interesada en el tema, "Solo pensé que debía decírselo a mi hermosa _novia_ antes de ir a cenar." Susurré tratando de sonar indiferente. Nunca la había llamado mi novia antes, y es obvio que ella no se lo esperaba.

"Tu…¿Tu novia?" Me pregunta con sus ojos llenos de esperanza, mientras yo le sonreía suavemente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Cuando menos me lo esperé ella me arrojó al suelo haciéndome sobresaltar suavemente sin dejar de sonreírle. Mi corazón estaba tan lleno de alegría, que no pude evitar demandar otro de sus besos.

...

 **…Continuará…**

* * *

 _ **Que les ha** **parecido?**_

 _ **¡UN RVW, PM, FOLLOW-FAVORITE SIEMPRE ALIMENTA A MI MUSA E INSPIRA A ACTUALIZAR!**_

 _Meh...*se encoge de hombros* la falta de Rvws en mis historias me tiene bien desmotivada así que...ps si les da ganillas un RVW siempre es apreciado y respondido. No cuesta nada dejar su opinión!_

 _Tengo muchas ideas para este y mis otros dos Fanfoms...pero que opinan o desean leer ustedes?_

 _Digánlo en un Comentario...no importa si es anónimo! siempre aprecio a los tímidos y valientes que arriesgan su identidad al dejar su rwv!_

 _Disculpen si me leo medio emo...pero la depresión clínica diagnosticada en serio es una perra..._

 _BYE!_


	4. Bumblebee Yang PoV II

**Hey** **yo!**

* * *

 **"Ella y yo."**

 **By.** Leyla zinD

 **Capítulo IV, Yang PoV Pt 2**

...

Después de mi sesión de ejercicios, había decidido relajarme en lo profundo pero no esperaba que el sueño me tomara por sorpresa. Desaté mi coleta recostándome sobre mí chaqueta a manera de almohada improvisada, supongo el haberme tendido sobre la cálida hierba entre los rojizos arbustos me relajó lo suficiente hasta hacerme caer dormida. Sé que sonreía entre sueños, pues estaba teniendo un sueño muy lindo en el cual Blake y yo nos mudábamos juntas a Patch y alquilábamos un departamento. En ese sueño Blakey me comentaba que deseaba seguir con su sueño de ser escritora pero yo sé que más que eso lo que más desea es crear y contribuir al cambio en la sociedad. Por la posición de su padre y familia, ser cazadora a mi lado le beneficiará bastante…sin contar que la tendría a mi lado el día entero.

En mis sueños, estaba a punto de preguntarle algo importante, cuando sentí algo cálido sobre mis labios trayéndome a la realidad.

Cuando abrí los ojos y vi a mi hermosa faunus besándome, no pude evitar sonreír contra sus labios, regresándole el beso, "Bueno, buenas tardes, señorita Belladonna, ¿Cómo está?" Le preguntaba comenzando a sentarme frente a ella. Un escalofrío recorría mi columna al sentir sus dedos deslizarse sobre mi brazo. Vi cómo se encogía de hombros.

"Sabes Yang, creo que hablar con Velvet irá mejor de lo que pensaba. No voy a lastimarla…" lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue quedarme en silencio observándola con curiosidad, "Solo pensé que debía decírselo a mi hermosa _novia_ antes de ir a cenar." Ante el tono de fingida indiferencia parpadee rápidamente sorprendida. Ninguna de las dos se había atrevido a etiquetar _esto_ que tememos y obviamente me tomó por sorpresa.

"Tu-¿Tu novia?" tartamudee mi pregunta con renovada emoción al verla asentir en silencio sin dejar de sonreír tímidamente.

No pude contenerme más y me lance de lleno a abrazarle contra mí, inevitablemente quede sobre ella mientras mi _novia_ yacía sobre la suave hierba bajo ella, mi corazón se detuvo al sentirla besarme con pasión de lleno en los labios, besos que correspondí con igual o mayor deseo.

Me separé de ella y le ayude a recargar su espalda sobre mi pecho mientras la mantenía abrazada contra mí, sentadas en silencio por un momento. Fue ella quien habló primero.

"Hablaré con Velvet durante la cena." Dijo con seguridad, una seguridad que hacía meses no escuchaba en ella. Asintiendo le ayudé a levantarse comenzando a andar lentamente de regreso al comedor del colegio.

"Me parece perfecto." Dije tomando su mano al andar a su lado, "Ven, te invito a cenar… ¡Creo que hoy es noche de atún! ¡Hay que alimentar a la gatita!" dije sonriente ganándome una risita y un empujón, acciones válidas para las hermosas mejillas sonrosadas que llevaba en si mi chica faunus durante nuestro viaje de regreso.

Llegamos a la explanada semi-vacía del colegio aun tomadas de la mano. Soltando un suspiro dejé ir su mano para dar un paso hacia ella, "Te veré en unos minutos Blakey." Susurré guiñándole un ojo y dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirme dentro de las enormes puertas de madera.

No podía evitar sonreír y suspirar en mí andar. _Por fin podré hacer pública mi relación con Blake!_

Ruby sacudía en el aire alegremente su mano, a su lado Nora y Jaune he llamaban igual de entusiasmados, encogiéndome de hombros hice mi camino hasta ellos tomando asiento a lado de mi hermana menor. Amablemente Jaune me acerca una taza con té e inevitablemente mis ojos observan donde la mesa en la que se ha sentado Blake a lado de Velvet y Weiss, Coco no parece andar cerca de ellas. La ansiedad comenzaba a llenar mi ser, deseaba tanto ser yo quien estuviese a lado de Blake en cualquier mesa y hacerla reír frente a todos justo como lo que sea que Velvet le dijese la hacía reír, sé que está por terminar con ella pero el verla a su lado duele…y duele mucho.

Suspiré tomando un ligero sorbo de mi té mientras escuchaba distantemente la conversación entre mi hermanita y sus otros dos energéticos amigos. Sacándome de mi profundo silencio, algo frio y viscoso se deslizaba entre mis pechos…al parecer Nora, en un atento por atraer mi atención, lanzo una ENORME cucharada de pudin de vainilla a mi boca y esta se deslizaba por mi cuello y entre mis pechos. Pensé en dejarlo pasar y comencé a limpiar el estropicio cuando una segunda cucharada de la misma textura aterriza en mi cabello…. ¡EN MI HERMOSO CABELLO RUBIO!

"¡VALKYRIE!" grité poniéndome en pie amenazando con la ensalada de atún en mi mano, "¡VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO!"

Estaba por lanzar el contenido de mi plato contra le pelirroja frente a mi cuando un plato con el mismo contenido golpea mi costado derecho, "¡¿Es en serio, Ren?!" chillaba Ruby emocionada blandiendo su propio plato sobre Jaune pero fallando miserablemente haciendo que la desagradable sopa de chicharos resbalase por mi costado izquierdo…

"¡RUBY!" Un gruñido escapó de mis labios cuando me lancé hacia ella, tacleándola contra el concreto tras ella.

Una guerra de cosquillas era lo que ambas llevábamos a cabo mientras el resto del comedor comenzaba a salir o a lanzar alimentos a través del lugar.

A los pocos minutos lágrimas de risa surcaban el rostro de la pequeña pelinegra bajo mi dominio mientras gritaba por clemencia.

"¡JA! Eso sacas por meterte conmigo hermanita." Dije tendiéndole una mano a Ruby para ayudarle a levantarse, Nora se quejaba unas cuantas mesas atrás de lo poco que duró la entretenida lucha de comida, comparándola con la que tuvimos ambos equipos hacia un par de años atrás.

Adoptando una postura de ganadora obtuve ligeras risas de aquellos que nos rodeaban y un intenso ruedo de ojos por parte de mi hermana al demostrar mi superioridad en la guerra de cosquillas.

Tomando asiento pesadamente, Ruby cruzaba sus brazos para sobar el área donde clavé mis dedos en busca de hacerla reír mientras murmuraba cosas como ' _no es justo o tramposa o me tomaste desprevenida'._ Estaba a punto de lanzarme a ella nuevamente a probar que soy la mejor cuando de peleas se trata pero justo en ese momento apareció la profesora Glynda Goodwitch a detener cualquier alboroto que estuviera llevándose a cabo.

Mientras éramos reñidas por la profesora Goodwitch, Ruby tuvo la decencia de parecer apenada pero desafortunadamente yo no podía dejar de reír al ver el desastre de cabellos revueltos y ropas desacomodadas de mi hermana pequeña, algunas sobras de comida habían caído sobre ella ensuciándola también.

Para mi des-fortuna me gané una semana de detención por disfrutar provocar caos en el comedor por segunda ocasión.

Lanzándonos una severa mirada antes de irse, Ruby y yo la vimos salir del comedor en silencio mientras arreglaba los desperfectos.

"Pff, no sé de qué se queja si con un movimiento de su fuete y todo listo de nuevo." Murmuré entre dientes, aun molesta por la injusta detención obtenida.

Estaba por salir del comedor cuando noté que Blake me dirigía una intensa mirada pero desafortunadamente no podía quedarme a su lado a socializar. Estaba sucia y molesta por la detención así que agache mi cabeza negando sutilmente mientras sacudía la comida excedente de mi uniforme. Una ducha caliente y esperar en el dormitorio las noticias de su charla con Velvet eran mis siguientes planes para el resto de la noche.

…

El agua caliente se sentía increíble contra mis tensos músculos, relajándome sonreí pues mi cabello ya no apestaba a chicharos o algún otro alimento que acompañó la cena de esa noche. Sonreí mientras secaba ligeramente mi cabello con la toalla para dejarle al aire libre. Me enfundé en mi tradicional pijama y descalza salí de la ducha hasta subir a mi litera en espera de Blake.

Tomé mi scroll para enviar un mensaje preguntando a Ruby donde estaba, pues según yo ella necesitaba tanto o más que yo una ducha. Me sorprendí al ver un par de mensajes de mi pequeña hermana diciéndome que volvería tarde al dormitorio y que había olvidado que tenía que estudiar por lo que estaba con Weiss en la biblioteca. _'Curioso, enfatiza mucho en que tardará un buen rato.'_

Sin ganas de hacer nada extenuante me dispuse a jugar un videojuego en espera de Blake. Estaba por subir a mi litera cuando pensándolo mejor decidí recostarme sobre las suaves almohadas de mi _novia,_ Dust…es tan extraño y placentero y dirigirme a ella con ese título.

Al estar jugando mi videojuego las aventuras que el Héroe del mismo debía superar después de conocer a la chica que debía salvar se apegaban a las mismas en las que tanto Blake como yo coincidimos aquella tarde en el bosque Emerald…

Ella salvada por una sombra, la criatura a punto de atacarla había sido derrotada por un desconocido…el orgullo del Héroe al verse salvado por una chica obviamente menos fuerte que el…la linda sonrisa que la princesa del videojuego le regalaba.

"Yo pude hacerlo." Recordé decirle encogiéndome de hombros al ver al enorme Ursa caer sin vida frente a mí después de que ella lo terminase.

La hermosa, silenciosa y enigmática sonrisa que esa tarde me regaló Blake activó algo en mí ese mismo día pero en ese momento ignoraba completamente que aquello que sentí era atracción.

Entre más iba conociéndola más me intrigaba y más me hacía necesitar estar a su lado, constantemente pensaba que el hecho de que ella fuese mi pareja en el equipo era la causa de esa sensación de vacío que sentía sin ella a mi lado…y después vino ese estúpido baile. Ahí comprendí, al verla con Sun, que si mi amiga se veía feliz con alguien eso debía hacerme feliz…más tarde esa noche viene Velvet y al verla besar a Blake después de apartarla de Sun, Dust, mi corazón dolió por meses al verla a su lado.

Entonces comprendí, Blake no era mi mejor amiga…Blake no era un simple crush…yo deseaba tener algo con ella en serio.

Por meses escuché a Blake contarme de su chica, de lo divertida que estaba a su lado, de lo mucho que tenían en común, de las largas tardes que pasaban abrazadas…pero Blake no se veía feliz, se veía 'bien' más no 'feliz' para estar en una relación que parecía ir de maravilla. Hasta que un día las pláticas donde alababa a Velvet cesaron y comenzó a evitar hablar de ella. No pude evitar sentir una pizca de emoción y felicidad la noche en que Blake finalmente me confesó que Velvet parecía no tener el más mínimo interés en tener una relación física más allá de agitados besos con Blake.

 _'Blake…así como existimos chicas que gustan de tenerlo físicamente TODO con chicos o chicas…hay quienes, uhm…simplemente no desean ser tocados de ESA forma.'_ Le dije tratando de sonar razonable, después de todo ser asexual no es algo fuera de lo común…excepto que parecía que Blake no lo llevaba bien.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que la tenía llorando entre mis brazos y al querer consolarla comencé a susurrar palabras lindas a su oído y besé entre sus orejas felinas, después su frente, sus mejillas y en el instante en que iba a besar sus labios reaccioné retrayéndome sonriendo con tristeza pero ella no me lo permitió y con determinación me sujetó por la cintura y la base de mi nuca atrayéndome a ella hasta besarme con desesperación.

Cerré los ojos recordando con diversión la apasionada noche en la que Blake me besó por primera vez y en la que ese beso se volvió el causante de nuestras sex-capadas…. _heh, ¡Debo usar ese chiste más seguido!_

El sonido de la cerradura de la habitación y pasos tras esta me saca de mis pensamientos. Sonreí al ver a Blake cerrar tras ella la puerta sonriendo en mi dirección mientras asentía.

Regresándole la sonrisa, coloqué mi scroll en la mesita de noche para abrir mis brazos a ella e inclinando mi rostro indicándole que se acercara a mí. La mantuve entre mis brazos por varios minutos besándola con dulzura, sonriendo entre besos mientras acariciaba los suaves rizos de su negra cabellera.

Acurrucándose contra y sobre mí, recarga su rostro contra mi pecho susurrando alegremente un, "Ya está hecho. Todo estará bien Yang." Alzaba la mirada buscando mis ojos, inmediata la observé directamente a sus orbes ámbar sonriendo al sentirla entrelazar sus dedos a los míos, "Ya no tenemos que escondernos." Murmuraba besando la comisura de mis labios.

"Me alegro, eres demasiado perfecta para esconderte." Dije suavemente, mientras besaba su frente y acariciaba con delicadeza sus orejas felinas. "Te amo Blakey." Dije lo más bajo que pude, una acción que únicamente sus hermosas orejas faunus podrían escuchar perfectamente.

La escuché soltar una risita al abrazarse con ligera más firmeza a mí, "También te amo Yang. Siempre eras tú."

...

 **…Continuará…**

* * *

 _ **Que les ha** **parecido?**_

 _ **¡UN RVW, PM, FOLLOW-FAVORITE SIEMPRE ALIMENTA A MI MUSA E INSPIRA A ACTUALIZAR!**_

 _Meh...*se encoge de hombros* la falta de Rvws en mis historias me tiene bien desmotivada así que...ps si les da ganillas un RVW siempre es apreciado y respondido. No cuesta nada dejar su opinión!_

 _Tengo muchas ideas para este y mis otros dos Fanfoms...pero que opinan o desean leer ustedes?_

 _Digánlo en un Comentario...no importa si es anónimo! siempre aprecio a los tímidos y valientes que arriesgan su identidad al dejar su rwv!_

 _Disculpen si me leo medio emo...pero la depresión clínica diagnosticada en serio es una perra..._

 _BYE!_


	5. Bumblebee II

**Hey** **yo!**

 _¡Aqui les dejo un capi largo para compensar la espera!_

* * *

 **"Ella y yo."**

 **By.** Leyla zinD

 **Capítulo V; Blake Pov Pt III**

…

Después de despedirme de Yang nos dirigimos a almorzar, cada quien por su lado obviamente, encontrando lugar al lado de Ren en la mesa. El serio pelinegro parecía estar teniendo una intensa charla con su compañera y pareja de equipo: Nora... Sacudí la cabeza al ver como la pelirroja lanzaba sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico besándole sonrojada en la mejilla al aceptar repetidamente salir con Ren en una cita oficial.

¡AL FIN! Sonreí tomando mi taza de té bebiendo un poco de esta mientras les escuchaba planear el encuentro. En nada, Velvet se une a nosotros al sentarse a mi lado y saludándome con un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo suavemente en mi dirección.

No le regrese el beso en la mejilla, simplemente le sonreí susurrando en su oído, "Después de comer vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín oculto, hay unas cosas que quisiera hablar contigo." Dije suavemente mientras tomaba el sándwich de atún de mi plato dispuesta a comerlo.

"Suena genial, yo también quería hablar contigo sobre algo." Sonrió al hablarme haciéndome sentir mejor sabiendo que sería feliz sin mí una vez que le dijera que deseaba terminar nuestra relación.

Apenas dimos unos cuantos mordiscos a nuestros sándwiches cuando un alboroto en el otro extremo del comedor llama nuestra atención.

"Blake, ¿No son esas Ruby y Yang?"

No pude evitar reír en voz baja y sacudir mi cabeza en dirección a Velvet al asentir observando a la pequeña líder del equipo RWBY y a mi propia novia enfrascadas en una boba guerra de cosquillas que seguramente algo aún más bobo lo ha causado.

"Algunas cosas nunca cambian Velv." Dije sin apartar mi mirada de la mesa y ahora suelo en el cual peleaban antes de pasar a lanzarse algún alimento.

La comida comenzaba a volar entre las hermanas. "¿Qué están haciendo?" –pregunta Velvet mientras reía a mi lado.

"Están haciendo lo que los dos hacen mejor, causan problemas". Dije negando divertida con la cabeza.

Una horrible sensación me invade al ver cómo plato con ensalada de atún golpeaba a Yang de lleno en el costado y un aún más horrible escalofrió me recorre al ver que una GRAN cantidad de pudin de vainilla resbalaba por su cabello, ' _Con lo extrema que es Yang cuando se trata de su cabello, fue un honor conocerte Nora Valkyrie.'_

Estaba a punto de levantarme y hacer algo, _'¡No podemos dejar al equipo JNPR sin su N!'_ cuando la profesora Glynda Woodwitch hace su entrada poniendo fin a la situación. Mientras Yang y Ruby eran reprendidas por la rubia profesora noté como le era casi imposible a Yang borrar la sonrisa de su rostro _'Bueno, Ruby al menos se ve apenada.'_

Una vez que Glynda sale del comedor vi como mi novia murmura algo a su hermana pequeña, lo cual muy seguramente fue una amenaza físicamente dolorosa pues la cara de nuestra joven líder era un verdadero caos temeroso.

Lo único que me impedía ir tras Yang era la chica Faunus a mi lado. Necesito arreglar las cosas con ella de una buena vez por todas. Así que tomé un respiro al terminar mi comida mientras esperaba pacientemente que Velvet terminara también.

"Está bien vamos." Velvet sonrió una vez que estaba lista.

Sonreí un poco más relajada hacia ella poniéndome de pie y tomando su mano suavemente mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el jardín. Fue un paseo corto y me deje envolver en el silencio confortable que inevitablemente nos asediaba a Velvet y a mí en muchas ocasiones, es tan distinto a estar con Yang…

Cuando llegamos, encontré una base de césped y tomé asiento en esta indicando a Velvet imitarme y sentarse a mi lado. Ella fue quien habló primero después de inhalar profundamente un par de veces, para eso noté como se ha sentado un tanto alejada de mí.

"Blake, sabes que eres una chica genial y muy especial para mí. Te amo con todo mi corazón pero…uh, no puedo seguir mintiéndote... hay alguien más." Murmura la última parte suavemente evadiendo mi mirada.

"Eh, ¿Qué ha sido eso ultimo Velv? No entendí." Lo sé, soy una maldita pero deseo que lo que está por hacer al menos suene segura de sí misma, y si, si le escuché… ¡Dust, tengo dos pares de orejas!

Encogiéndose de hombros inmediata me dirige una asombrada mirada asintiendo una vez más antes de repetir, "Hay alguien más." Bien, esta vez ha sonado más segura de sí…interesante, no me siento mal por esto! "L-Lo siento Blake."

"Lo sé Velv, tú y Coco serán felices juntas ya lo verás. No te preocupes por mí, porque...uhm también encontré a alguien más." Dije esbozando una tímida sonrisa tomando su mano entre la mía apretándole ligeramente, sonreí completamente al sentirla regresarme el agarre. "También te amo, pero llevamos tiempo que nos hemos alejado sin razón y no quería hacerte daño, pero te vi hoy con Coco. Y no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy sabiendo que no te dejare sola."

Durante mi 'discurso' nunca alejé mi mirada de su rostro, no podía creer la sonrisa que Velvet me regalaba. Se veía tan feliz que en un instante salta sobre su lugar abrazándome con fuerza riendo como niña pequeña.

"¡Oh Dust, menos mal! Me sentía tan terrible por tener que hacer esto…me causa una enorme alegría que tú también tienes a alguien que te espera. ¡Esto genial!" Decía emocionada saltando antes de volver a sentarnos sobre el suave césped, "Así que ¿Quién es el afortunado o afortunada Faunus que te ha conquistado? ¡Oh Dust apuesto a que es SUN! ¡Él es genial y muy sexy! Vaya, vaya." Ataba, erróneamente debo añadir, conjeturas…

"¿Por qué asumes que es un Faunus?" Pregunte realmente intrigada.

Sus lindos ojos castaños se abren en sorpresa, "¡¿E-Es un humano?!" murmuré un suave _'podría ser'_ y comienza a reír divertida, "Oh no, es solo que…con un padre tan imponente y protector como Guira supuse que ese apuesto, gracioso y fuerte rubio amigo tuyo sería una linda pareja que tu padre aprobaría." Fruncí el entrecejo intrigada por lo que añade, "Ya sabes… a Guira le viene bien una pelea de vez en cuando…a mi jamás me intentó retar porque Kali ya me intimidaba bastante como para que él también buscase eso…" murmura la parte de mi madre.

Era verdad, en la única ocasión que mis padres y Velvet coincidieron fue en mi pasado cumpleaños hacia un par de meses, pero ni ella ni yo dijimos tener relación más allá de la amistosa. Nuevamente la voz de Velvet me saca de mi viaje mental.

"Tu madre tiene un excelente sentido de la persuasión…" dijo frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo, "-no te lo dije pero," esto ha llamado mi atención, "-cuando Sun estaba a tu lado Kali parecía más feliz…llegué a pensar que era porque no soy igual de atractiva que él pero…-" en ese momento decidí interrumpirle.

"Ya, ya," no pude evitar reír ante lo que escuchaba. _'Definitivamente mi madre puede ser aterradora.'_ "Lo siento por eso…pero estarás de acuerdo en que ni tu ni yo le explicamos nuestra 'relación' entonces…al día siguiente me llamó para regañarme por no decirle que salía con tan linda y delicada faunus y…Uhm…-"

"¿Te dijo eso en serio?" preguntó interesada y un tanto más relajada. "Y yo que pensaba que estaba molesta conmigo."

"Ehm lo estaba pero con ambas por no decir nada y Velvet… ¡Nos hemos salido del tema!" Oh Dust acabo de recordar que Coco tenia…tiene, tuvo…ya no sé, una relación con alguien más! "Velvet, ¿Qué hay de Weiss? ¿No estaban comenzando a salir ella y Weiss?." Murmuré preocupada por mi otra amiga.

"Oh sí," rio rascándose la nuca, "Eso…según me dijo Coco, Weiss no parece muy interesada en 'rescatar' la relación que se supone comienzan." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. A decir verdad estoy de acuerdo, Weiss se ve enfocada en todo menos en la chica que se supone debe cortejar, "Pero dejemos eso, que es asunto de ellas y ya Coco me dijo habló con ella esta tarde. Tú, mi querida Blake, ibas a decirme quien es tu _amor_ secreto…te diría el mío pero ya me descubriste." Sonrió al sonrojarse nuevamente.

Tiene razón, más tarde ya preguntaré directamente a Weiss Schnee que ocurre en su vida amorosa.

"Bueno, en realidad, es una ella, y es Yang." Sonreí, mordiéndome el labio tratando de no reírme de la expresión de su rostro.

"¿Yang?" pregunta a lo que asentí en silencio, "¿Yang Xiao Long…Hermana de Ruby Rose, tu compañera y pareja de equipo?" asentí nuevamente, esta vez agachando la cabeza sonrojada, "¿Una humano Blake?" ante lo último dicho alcé el rostro indignada, _'¿Quién se cree para juzgarme? ¡Ella sale con Coco y no es Faunus ella tampoco!'_ "Sé lo que estás pensando y la respuesta es: Da igual con quien salga yo, mi padre no es el líder del nuevo White Fang, un increíble y protector de los derechos de los Faunus."

 _¡Rayos, tiene sentido!_

"Y precisamente por estar en busca de la igualdad entre Faunus siento que mi padre no tendrá problema conmigo al estar saliendo con una humano. Quiero decir, Yang es tan increíble, dulce, protectora… la amo tanto Velvet. Y ella me ama igual o más que yo a ella…me lo ha demostrado y…-" Un par de dedos sobre mis labios me hacen guardar silencio mientras me dirige una mirada curiosa.

"Por supuesto que está bien Blake. Honestamente creo que ella es perfecta para ti ya que te complementa. Es tan distinta a ti…me alegra que ella te haga feliz y te saque esa linda y bonita sonrisa con sus tonterías." Me guiñó un ojo golpeando suavemente mi nariz. "Me alegro de que sea ella, sé que ella te trate tan bien. Honestamente no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de que te atraía, quiero decir que ustedes dos siempre estaban muy cerca... pero nunca pensé que _así_ de cercana." Velvet rió entre dientes mientras yo rodaba mis ojos ante su mal chiste, supongo que esos se los dejo a Yang.

Me reí entre dientes y empujé su hombro con el mío suavemente mientras comenzábamos a andar de regreso al colegio. Hablamos y reímos, recordamos algunas cosas y encontramos que somos tan parecidas que igual eso nos aburrió sin darnos cuentas. También hablamos sobre Coco y Yang y me hizo sentir tan bien el saber que podía compartir mis sentimientos por mi novia, con ahora mi mejor amiga: Velvet Scarlatina.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de llegar nuevamente a los terrenos de la academia.

Hice una pausa y se detuvo a mirarme. "Iré a buscar a Coco para contarle las buenas noticias, probablemente esté en el gimnasio entrenando mientras me espera". Asentí sonriendo ligeramente mientras ella me sonreía cariñosamente andando a buscar a su futura novia.

"Está bien, nos vemos luego." dije ella suavemente, antes de colocar un beso en su frente y abrazarle suavemente.

"Me alegro de que estés feliz y me siento mucho mejor ahora que sabes Blake. Será mejor que no te haga daño o esa Yang se las verá conmigo... y muy probablemente con Coco, así que estará jodida si te hace llorar."

Rodé los ojos una vez más pero sonriendo. "También estoy feliz por ti Velv, es mejor que arreglemos con Coco y Yang una cita doble." Guiñé un ojo empujándole con mi cadera en la suya. "No te preocupes por Yang, no es capaz de lastimarme _'no, si yo no se lo pido'_ , pero supongo que la misma advertencia va para Coco: Si ella te hace llorar o te hiere voy a patear su trasero tan fuerte que la volveré Hétero." Advertí con seriedad antes de besar su mejilla para ir a buscar a Yang. La risa estridente de la Faunus castaña me dio la despedida más acogedora que pude esperar ante una situación como la que acabábamos de atravesar.

Me sentía más tranquila de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo y aunque suene cursi, estaba seguro de que andaba dando pequeños saltitos a cada paso a través de los pasillos de la academia hasta llegar a la puerta con el letrero que lee 'RWBY'. Al entrar sonrió al ver que estaba sola, sentada recargada en la cabecera de su litera con su scroll en mano, seguramente jugando el nuevo juego del que Ruby e incluso Weiss habían dado excelentes reseñas.

Cuando me sonrió mi corazón se derritió, "Todo está bien ahora". Dije suavemente, al dejarme abrazar por ella después de subir a su cama, tomando su mano en la mía entrelazando nuestros dedos. "Ya no tenemos que escondernos." Murmuré besándole suavemente muy cerca de sus labios.

"Me alegro, eres demasiado perfecta para esconderte." Responde suavemente.

Para el oído humano quizá su voz era inaudible, pero para el oído Faunus no. Sonreí. La sentí besar el cabello entre el par de orejas sobre la parte superior de mi cabeza para después acaríciales con cuidado.

Jamás pensé que llegaría a desear que me tocasen de esa manera en la parte de mi cuerpo que durante tantos años me causo conflicto.

"Te amo." Ella dijo contra mi cabello casi inaudiblemente.

Solté una risita emocionada al escuchar aquellas palabras y me dejé hacer entre sus brazos antes de responder, "También te amo Yang. Siempre eras tú." Sonreí suavemente, besándola en el hombro antes de recostarme para observarla con cariño apoyando mi frente contra la suya.

Estuvimos abrazadas en silencio, besándonos dulce y suavemente por…la verdad perdí la noción del tiempo pero cuando menos nos dimos cuenta la campana de los pasillos anunciaba la hora de la cena.

"Deberíamos bajar a cenar y así sorprender a todos una gran entrada". Yang bromea mientras besa suavemente mis labios haciendo que una risa suave se me escapara.

Rodé mis ojos antes de que me besara. Nos quedamos abrazadas en silencio por un momento más antes de escuchar el segundo aviso para la cena. Separo mi rostro del suyo y sonrió mientras acomodo uno de sus rubios y rebeldes mechones de cabello tras su oreja.

"Vamos cariño. Déjame mostrarles a todos que estás fuera de su alcance." Le dij guiñándole un ojo haciéndola sonrojar al tomarla de la mano andando fuera de nuestro dormitorio… _'¡¿Acabo de hacer que Yang Xiao Long se sonrojase?! Esto va genial.'_ Me auto-felicitaba.

Podía escucharla reír suavemente al andar tras de mí, "Querrás decir que voy a demostrarles que _tú_ estás fuera de límites: señorita Belladonna." Se burlaba alzando mi mano hasta sus labios para besar el dorso de esta sin dejar de hace nuestro camino hasta el comedor.

Apoyé mi rostro con suavidad sobre hombro mientras andábamos hasta nuestro destino. Sonreí como boba al sentir su brazo deslizarse por mi cintura apretándome hasta a ella y reí aún más boba al sentirla dejar un suave beso sobre mi sien. Un suspiro tranquilo deja su pecho al sentir que mi mano nunca suelta la suya, pero lo que más me hizo sonreír fue su repentina falta de movimiento al abrir la puerta que daba al comedor…no porque nuestros amigos y compañeros nos observaran, sino porque nos observaban mientras yo la besaba con intensidad frente a toda la academia.

En el fondo de mi ser era consciente de que nos observaban perplejos pero decidí ignorarles. Una muy, muy sonrojada Yang me sonreía casi tímidamente siguiéndome hasta la mesa donde Velvet me señala hay lugar, creo que ella y Coco aguardaban por nosotras.

Velvet nos sonríe apoyada en Coco, quien en silencio nos saluda con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

Yang tras de mi desacelera el paso susurrando un ligero, "¿Estas segura que quieres sentarte con ellas? ¿No prefieres que busquemos a Ruby? Incluso estoy dispuesta a soportar a la princesita Schnee…" ofrece de buena fe mi chica.

"Está bien Yang." Dije besando su mejilla suavemente, acción que me hizo ganarme un silbido sugerente por parte de Nora en la alejada mesa que compartía con el resto del equipo JNPR.

Negando divertida, Yang asiente siguiéndome donde Velvet y Coco.

"Hey chicas." Dije suavemente tomando mi lugar a la izquierda de Velvet y a mi derecha se posiciona Yang. "Entonces, ¿Has hablado con Coco sobre esa cita doble que sugeriste Velv?" Le pregunté a Velvet en tono divertido haciéndola reir por lo bajo.

Yang inmediata se escucha toser el agua que bebía, aparentemente la he tomado por sorpresa. Cuando por fin deja de toser responde, "Woah, ¿Qué han dicho?" Comienza a murmurar en voz apenas audible. _'Error cielo, hay otro faunus aquí que escucha perfectamente lo que susurras.'_ "Blakey, no quiero tener una cita doble con ellas, ¡Eso va a ser muy raro!"

Velvet a mi izquierda comienza a reir divertida, obviamente ha escuchado lo que mi rubia dijo y Coco la observa con curiosidad a lo que la castaña Faunus reacciona repitiendo en voz alta lo que mi novia susurró en mi oído medio minuto atrás.

Decir que Yang había adquirido el color de la capa de su hermana era poco. Para su suerte, Coco parecía estar de acuerdo con ella al asentir después de que Velvet expresara lo dicho por Yang, quien a su vez hace un ruido de conformidad ofreciendo al líder del equipo CFVY una sonrisa agradecida.

Sin ánimos de dejar que Yang ganase nuestra primera discusión como pareja oficial, al parecer Velvet me secundaba en esto, la Faunus castaña y yo volteamos a ver a nuestras chicas con cara de pocos amigos ante su negativa a salir todas juntas.

Yang es débil, al ver que lo que decidió no me hacía feliz suspira abatida, sus hombros se destensan sin que pueda evitarlo y en voz baja susurra un, "Está bien Blakey…tu ganas. Saldremos con ellas."

Al parecer lo único que reconfortaba a mi chica era que Coco portaba la misma mirada abatida que ella, pues en nada también exhaló un suave, " _Bien_."

Sonreí besando la mejilla de Yang para girarme a Velvet para chocar palmas en pos de nuestra victoria. Ambas empezamos a reír como nuestras chicas rodaban los ojos enfurruñándose a nuestro lado.

Por un instante pensé que la sonrisa de mi rostro, y la del de Velvet, sería borrada por Cardín Winchester cuando decide hacer un comentario soez _–algo sobre asquerosos híbridos en relaciones con humanos-_ al pasar a nuestro lado.

Pero Yang hace que este se detenga apenas un paso fuera de su alcance.

"¿Qué es lo que has dicho, imbécil?" Yang alza la voz poniéndose de pie, mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos estaban cambiando de un violeta a un escarlata profundo… _¡Oh Dust, no!_

Estaba segura de que Cardín respondería con violencia pero cuando vio a Coco colocarse tras de él apoyando a Yang, este simplemente rueda los ojos fingiendo aburrimiento tratando de volver a su camino pero algo tras él hace que se tropiece y caiga de lleno al suelo.

Coco estaba de pie tras el bravucón discretamente retrayendo su pie a su lugar, una sonrisa divertida adorna su rostro al ver como Yang al sujetarlo por las muñecas para alzarlo sobre su hombro. Al parecer el golpe de la caída lo ha dejado mareado porque no opone resistencia ante el brusco trato de mi rubia.

"¡Hey Velvet!" llama a mi amiga Faunus en voz alta, "Si lo deseas puedes ayudarme o simple ver como sumerjo su cabeza en el inodoro… ¿Qué dices?" ofrece con una hermosa sonrisa, _'¡Dust…incluso cuando es una completa idiota es tan hermosa!'_

Abriendo sorprendida sus ojos, pero la chispa esperanzada se veía en estos.

"¡CUENTA CONMIGO!" Afirma Velvet rápidamente para alzarse sobre su lugar, besar ligeramente la mejilla de Coco y salir rápidamente del comedor tras Yang cuidando que el semi-desmayado Cardín no le atacase por la espalda.

"Dulce Dust, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?" pregunta de la nada Coco, igual de atónita que yo ante la repentina actividad entre su novia y la mía, "Xiao Long tiene un aura dorada…mira que arrastrar a Velv para meterse con Winchester,-" al verme fruncir el ceño ligeramente añade, "-no me mal entiendas Belladonna, es solo que es extraño ver a Velvet tan ansiosa por algo que no sea leer o tomar alguna fotografía." Sonríe tomando un sorbo de su taza de té nuevamente al sentarse a mi lado.

"Aunque tienes razón, no está de más que Cardín vea que Velvet cuenta con nosotros además de ti y el equipo CVFY." Dije encogiéndome de hombros a lo que ella asiente divertida tras su taza de té.

"¿Crees que deberíamos ir y asegurarnos de que no lo ahoguen?" Me pregunta Coco al terminar de beber su té. Negué la cabeza sonriendo con diversión al tomar mi propia taza de té.

"No, no lo van a ahogar. Yang solo le asustará un poco, además creo que Velvet evitara que lo ahogue si es lo que se propone."

Sonreí, mordiéndome el labio con diversión ante mi chica sujetando de cabeza dentro del escusado al enorme Cardín Winchester… En serio que Yang es aterradoramente fuerte.

"Se buena con ella… Con Velv ¿De acuerdo?" Dije suavemente a Coco mirándola a los ojos. A lo que ella sonrió asintiendo solemnemente pasando una mano por su pelo corto y negro.

"No te preocupes, lo seré. Lo prometo..." dijo frotando la parte de atrás de su cuello, un rubor se arrebolaba en sus mejillas. "He estado pensando en pedirle que se mude conmigo a Vale al graduarnos… después de todo este es nuestro último año en Beacon." Murmura mordiéndose el labio.

"Creo que deberías pedírselo. Velvet estará encantada con la idea y creo que estará muy emocionada cuando se lo preguntes." Sonreí. Mi corazón latía de alegría al saber que uno de los sueños de Velvet podría cumplirse antes de lo que ella esperaba. "¡Ahora! ¡Vamos a ver cómo empapan a Winchester!" Empujé su hombro antes de levantarme, andando tras nuestras chicas riendo a carcajadas mientras trotábamos hasta el baño de las chicas más cercano al comedor.

...

 **…Continuará…**

* * *

 _ **Que les ha** **parecido?**_

 _ **¡UN RVW, PM, FOLLOW-FAVORITE SIEMPRE ALIMENTA A MI MUSA E INSPIRA A ACTUALIZAR!**_

 _Meh...*se encoge de hombros* la falta de Rvws en mis historias me tiene bien desmotivada así que...ps si les da ganillas un RVW siempre es apreciado y respondido. No cuesta nada dejar su opinión!_

 _Tengo muchas ideas para este y mis otros dos Fanfoms...pero que opinan o desean leer ustedes?_

 _Digánlo en un Comentario...no importa si es anónimo! siempre aprecio a los tímidos y valientes que arriesgan su identidad al dejar su rwv!_

 _Disculpen si me leo medio emo...pero la depresión clínica diagnosticada en serio es una perra..._

 _BYE!_


	6. ChocolateBunny

**Hey** **yo!**

 _¡_ Capi nuevo _!_

* * *

 _ **Warning** :_

 _Este capitulo continene TONELADAS de dulzura, caricias lindas, besitos coquetos y toquesillos sosos entre Velvet y Coco hay in poco (mucho!) WhiteRose al final. Sí lo que esperaban era leer sexy-lesbian-time se los debo para el siguiente capi enfocado TOTALMENTE en WhiteRose. (sí, me convencieron :P)_

 _¿Ah quieren leer el sexy WhiteRose ya?_

 _Pues mi precio es un bonche de RWVS e inmediata les actualizo_ **／人 O‿‿O 人＼**

 _¿Que onda, jalan?_

* * *

 **"Ella y yo."**

 **By.** Leyla zinD

 **Capítulo VI, Coco PoV**

…

Había planeado reunirme con Weiss esa tarde después de hablar con Velvet, así que después de almorzar fui a buscarla al dormitorio del equipo RWBY pero no estaba allí. Le pregunté Yang si sabía dónde había ido pero no me supo dar razón. Revisé la biblioteca, el último salón en que tomó clase e incluso la cafetería. Mi última opción era el gimnasio, así que me dirigí hacia este.

Podía escuchar los sonidos de metal contra meta chocando entre sí ya antes de que entrar pero lo que no esperaba ver cuando finalmente abrí la puerta fue ver a Ruby Rose desarmar a Weiss haciendo que Myrtenaster saliese volando de su mano, antes de colocarse sobre ella en suelo. La enorme guadaña roja de Rose y su afilada cuchilla a centímetros apenas del cuello de la divertida y peliblanca.

Observé en silencio como mantuvieron aquella posición, Rose a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Weiss mientras mi próxima exnovia se alzaba sobre uno de sus codos lanzando su mano izquierda hasta la parte trasera del cuello de la joven pelinegra e inmediata esta convierte su enorme guadaña a su tamaño para viaje y la lanza a un lado para dejarse hacer por la heredera Schnee bajo ella.

Mi corazón retumba agitado contra mi pecho, mi respiración estoy segura se ha detenido y mi sangre se congela por un par de segundos en mis venas al ver como Weiss Schnee besa con necesidad y lo que parece ser…excitación a una muy, _muy_ cooperativa y atrevida Ruby Rose. Estoy segura de que no haber rotó a reír su sesión de besos hubiese escalado hasta caricias extremas pues las manos de la chica peliblanca comenzaban a recorrer con deseo los muslos de la pelinegra sobre ella.

Interesante, no recuerdo haber sido besada con esa pasión que Weiss besa ahora a su líder de equipo… Nop, no estoy celosa más bien aliviada al ver que esto no será tan raro o difícil como pensé.

Durante mi estallido en risas cerré los ojos y me perdí del más rápido movimiento cortesía de Ruby Rose al desmontar la cintura de mi futura ex para sentarse a un buen metro de distancia de ella en menos de un segundo. No es de sorprender ya que su semblanza es la velocidad. Era imposible dejar de sonreír al ver enfurruñada y molesta que esta - _seguramente con ella misma-_ Weiss Schnee. Es adorable lo frustrada y sonrojada que se le ve sentada en posición de loto sobre el tapete del gimnasio.

Aclare mi garganta después de dejar de reír ya a un par de pasos de ellas en distancia, "Vaya, esto responde a mis preguntas de porque estabas tan distante estos últimos tres meses, ¿Eh Weiss?" Murmuré deteniéndome frente a ellas rascándome la nuca con bochorno.

Un profundo ceño fruncido fue mi respuesta por parte de Weiss. Ruby por su parte simplemente alza una ceja interesada. Sonreí asintiendo al saludar a la joven líder.

"Hola señoritas." Dije en tono burlón al ver a Ruby apresurarse y ponerse de pie tendiéndome la mano para saludarme. Reí de nuevo sonriéndole al saludarle para después ofrecer una mano a Weiss, "No te preocupes Weiss sólo he venido a decirte que estoy saliendo con Velvet." Me encogí de hombros sacudiendo la cabeza mientras la mandíbula de la joven Rose caía al suelo a causa de su sorpresa. Weiss simplemente alzó una ceja asintiendo en silencio.

"¿E-En serio? ¿Velvet?" Pregunta la joven Ruby, "¿Pero que no salía ella con Blake?" Suelta observando a Weiss y después a mí en busca de respuestas, por lo que simplemente me encogí de hombros.

La voz de Weiss rompe el incómodo silencio, "Ya era hora Coco, la pobre Velvet tenía meses babeando por ti." Esta vez fue mi turno para desencajar mi quijada por la sorpresa, una mirada y sonrisa satisfecha hizo su camino al rostro de Weiss Schnee, "No necesito ser una Faunus para saber cuándo has estado con alguien," dijo rodando los ojos señalando la base de su cuello, "-seguro Velvet es una salvaje. Fueron adorables esos lindos chupetes casi imperceptibles que dejó en ti meses atrás… y si, fue entonces que me distancié de ti esperando que me confrontaras."

Creo que perdí la capacidad de hablar porque fue la joven Ruby quien pregunta lo que en ese momento mi atrofiado y asombrado cerebro deseaba saber, "Además de esas marquitas _Weissy_ , ¿Por qué dices eso de los Faunus, que más viste?"

 _'¿Weissy? ¡Que apodo tan adorable!'_

Nuevamente, Weiss sonríe con suficiencia, "Solo hay una persona en todo Beacon que usa el mismo caro y raro perfume que Winter. Aroma que reconocería _donde sea._ " Enfatiza mirando directamente al par de ojos grises a su lado, si postura aún más rígida, "Velvet." Esta vez la gélida mirada azul de la chica Schnee hizo que mi sangre se helara por segunda vez esa tarde, "Esa tarde llegaste oliendo exactamente igual que Velvet." Su voz parecía quebrarse ante el recuerdo.

Agaché la mirada avergonzada. Era increíble mi estupidez al pensar que había logrado engañar a la chica más inteligente de su curso, cosas tan insignificantes me habían delatado y ella estaba esperando a que _yo_ la confrontara y terminara con ella.

Al notar el ligero bajón de ánimo de la peliblanca, la joven Ruby le toma de la mano besando su mejilla con dulzura, gesto que Weiss agradece con una de las más hermosas sonrisas que nuca le haya visto esbozar.

En un vago atentado por romper el incómodo momento –quizá incómodo para mí únicamente- volví a hablar, "Supongo que esto significa que no tengo derecho a pedir tu bendición." Pregunté entre risas amargas.

Riendo débilmente, Weiss niega encogiéndose de hombros.

"No es como que yo haya manejado mejor que tú la situación Coco," Repentinamente mordía su labio y la joven a su lado reía divertida, "-lo primero que hice al confirmar eso fue hablar con Ruby y…-"

"Terminamos en una acalorada y sexy sesión de besos y-" agrega entusiasmada la pelinegra menor. Cosa que me causa súbita impresión pero una risa ligera y tranquilizadora me invade al saber que al menos la molestia de Weiss duró el mínimo de tiempo posible al encontrar refugio en alguien como la tierna y adorable Ruby Rose.

"¡RUBY! ¡Coco no tiene por qué enterarse de esa parte!" reclamaba sonrojada la peliblanca.

Viendo como el rostro de mí, ahora, ex se volvía increíblemente rojo me apresuró a añadir, "Ruby, tienes que dejar de hacernos reír o ambas vamos a terminar en el fondo de la parte desconocida del bosque Emerald!" Con eso la pequeña Ruby Rose se silencia inmediata pidiendo perdón silencioso a su chica, "En cuanto a tu relación con Ruby, me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado a alguien que te complemente y haga sentir valiosa…porque eres alguien increíble Weiss Schnee, ¡Pero también eres una chica muy difícil! Te admiro por saber manejarla Ruby." Agregué en broma ganándome una mirada dura por parte de Weiss y una risita de Ruby, "Y te pido perdón por haberme portado tan imbécil. Debí haber enfrentado las cosas en su momento y no tiempo después. En verdad estoy avergonzada." Dije al final tendiéndole una mano.

Asintiendo y sonriendo ligeramente, Weiss toma mi mano dando un ligero apretón antes de entrelazarla a la de Ruby. "Me alegra que Velvet y tu estén juntas." Dijo sin soltar el agarre de Ruby.

"Espero que todos podamos estar juntos alguna vez, tal vez ir de compras o algo así". Agregué mirándolas a ambas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ruby asiente observando con diversión a Weiss, "Gracias, Coco." Dijo suavemente, antes de deslizar un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su chica.

"Nada que agradecer." Le guiñé el ojo a Ruby antes de darle una mirada severa a Weiss, "Ahora, ¿Que quisiste decir con eso de que ya era hora? ¿Qué la pobre Velvet tenía meses babeando por mí?" Pregunté viéndola sonreír burlonamente.

"Bueno, quiero decir, todos lo vimos, cada vez que están una alrededor de la otra, ustedes dos se pierden y alejan de su entorno por completo. Todos lo vieron. Es incluso tan obvio como el amor que se tienen Nora y Ren," dijo rodando los ojos con exasperación, _'¡¿Tan obvias nos vimos?!',_ "-y ahora que ustedes están juntas, ¿Qué pasó con Velvet y Blake?"

Reí divertida pensando en lo que Velvet me había dicho sobre la hermana de Ruby ahora en una relación con Blake.

"Bueno, no hace falta preocuparse por ellas. Belladonna está en una relación con cierta boxeadora rubia, a la cual ustedes dos conocen muy bien." Sonreí con diversión al ver como dos pares de ojos, uno azul profundo y otro gris, se abrían enormes ante la sorpresa.

Ruby comenzó a negar cualquier indirecta que relacionase a su hermana con Belladonna.

"De ninguna manera, ¿Yang y Blake? N-No es posible…jamás me di cuenta y yo soy su hermana. Yang habría venido a hablar conmigo o…" Su ceño se arrugaba pensativo.

Weiss parecía estar un poco cansada de hablar de todo esto así que lo dejé ir sin más.

"Bueno guapas, ahora que todo está aclarado creo que las cosas van a ir mucho menos incomodas entre nosotras, ¿Verdad?" Pregunté. Weiss asiente con una suave sonrisa en su rostro acercándose a mí dándome un abrazo. La apreté fuertemente y le besé la mejilla, sonriéndole. "¿Amigas?"

"Claro que sé boba." Me reprende en su típico tono regañón para luego golpear suavemente mi brazo. Un segundo después se gira hacia Ruby abrazándola con fuerza, la pelinegra corresponde besándola en la frente con ternura mirándome con suavidad diciéndome en silencio que ya era libre de irme.

Asintiendo a la joven líder, les dedique un saludo con la mano al despedirme en silencio pues no deseaba interrumpir el abrazo que compartían. En silencio salí del gimnasio en busca de Velvet para darle la buena noticia. Ahora solo tenía que ir a pedirle que se mudara conmigo y mí día estaría perfecto si ella acepta.

Un par de horas antes de la hora de la cena la encontré por fin en nuestro lugar habitual, sentada recargada en el árbol que tanto le gusta del jardín trasero mientras observaba en silencio las olas que las rosas creaban al ser golpeadas por el aire primaveral. Se veía tan tranquila y hermosa apoyada en su mano al ver en silencio el torrente de colores danzar al compás del aire mientras su cabello colgaba alrededor de su rostro y sus largas orejas castañas se movían con el viento suavemente.

En silencio hice mi camino hasta sentarme a su lado y abrazarle por la cintura, apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro izquierdo besando su mejilla en silencio.

Ante el contacto conmigo, cierra sus ojos y sus manos inmediatas buscan las mías hasta entrelazar mi mano a la libre suya.

"Hey." Murmura al saludarme.

Olía a rosas…pero era innegable que el más sobresaliente aroma, era ese delicioso perfume que en alguna ocasión provocó que Weiss se alejase de mí y por consiguiente mi acercamiento más íntimo a Velvet.

"Esta hecho," susurré contra una de sus pequeñas orejas, "-Weiss está bien, Ruby y ella tienen algo también." dije riendo entre dientes. Mi corazón saltó de emoción al sentirla suspirar y asentir complacida al escuchar que _nadie_ salió herido emocionalmente en todo este caos.

Sé que sueno como una hija de la gran puta por pensar de este modo pero lo mejor que pudo pasarme fue no ser fiel a Weiss y darme cuenta de mi error al aceptar estar con ella por las razones erróneas _-¡Vamos que ella también lo acepta!-_ Mi mejor amiga, adoración y amante esta ahora entre mis bazos y ella…Velvet y yo merecemos la oportunidad y la pena de luchar por lo que deseamos construir juntas.

Porque Velvet es y será siempre lo más valioso en y de mi vida.

...

 **…Continuará…**

* * *

 _ **Que les ha** **parecido?**_

 _ **¡UN RVW, PM, FOLLOW-FAVORITE SIEMPRE ALIMENTA A MI MUSA E INSPIRA A ACTUALIZAR!**_

 _Meh...*se encoge de hombros* la falta de Rvws en mis historias me tiene bien desmotivada así que...ps si les da ganillas un RVW siempre es apreciado y respondido. No cuesta nada dejar su opinión!_

 _Tengo muchas ideas para este y mis otros dos Fanfoms...pero que opinan o desean leer ustedes?_

 _Digánlo en un Comentario...no importa si es anónimo! siempre aprecio a los tímidos y valientes que arriesgan su identidad al dejar su rwv!_

 _Disculpen si me leo medio emo...pero la depresión clínica diagnosticada en serio es una perra..._

 _BYE!_


	7. WhiteRose

**Hey** **yo!**

 _¡_ Capi nuevo _!_

* * *

 **WARNING:**

 _Oh yeah, sexy time con WhiteRose._ _Explícito no muy largo though…aún se me complica con estas dos!_

 _Este capi es el UNICO que no esta contado desde algun punto de vista en particular._

 _::::_

 **"Ella y yo."**

 **By.** Leyla zinD

 **Capítulo VII**

 **WhiteRosse**

…

Observaron a Coco salir y suponiendo que iría a hablar con Velvet por lo que ambas chicas deciden regresar a su habitación a preparase para dormir.

En el momento en que la puerta de la habitación del equipo RWBY se cierra tras ellas, Weiss se cerciora de que una de las sillas cercanas la asegure en su lugar por la perilla. Después de confirma que son solo ella y Ruby en el lugar, se retira los zapatos deportivos sonriendo con diversión ante la idea que se hacía presente en su mente.

En un segundo la boca de la peliblanca se lanza a atacar los labios de la líder de su equipo, Ruby responde de igual manera: Necesidad, deseo, cariño y cuidado por la otra chica.

Sin romper el ardiente beso las manos de Ruby se deslizan por la cintura de Weiss, por su cadera hasta llegar a la parte baja y trasera de cuerpo para apretar acercándole más a ella contra su cuerpo. Los labios de la peliblanca se deslizan por el cuello de Ruby mientras sus ansiosas manos hacían su camino hasta la base de la camisa negra que vestía la pelinegra para comenzar a levantarla sobre sus brazos hasta sacarla de esta por completo e inmediata repite la acción con el sujetador deportivo de Ruby.

"Tr-Tranquila, WEISS!" suelta Ruby sorprendida ganándose una mirada desafiante por parte de la nombrada. Negando sonriente, la joven líder se deja hacer por su chica nuevamente.

Una vez que Ruby queda desnuda de la cintura para arriba, las manos de la peliblanca hacen su camino hasta los pechos de la joven acariciándoles suavemente al deslizar sus perfectas uñas de la base de estos hasta la punta sin dejar de atender con sus labios y lengua el cuello y la base de este en la pelinegra a su merced.

Ruby temblaba ligeramente de ansiedad y deseo al sentir las febriles caricias de Weiss a recorrer su cuerpo dejándose consumir por la necesidad que solo ella lograba despertar en la peliblanca. La joven líder sonríe al sentir como la respiración alterada y piel erizada de Weiss la dejaba saber que las caricias recibidas por esta comenzaban a alterarle al mismo grado en que ella se encontraba.

Sonriendo de medio lado, Ruby regresa sus labios a los de su chica para comenzar a pedir acceso a la húmeda cavidad con su lengua, la peliblanca accede al primer indicio. Mientras mantenían una tórrida y agitada batalla con labios y lenguas en la otra, las manos de la pelinegra peleaban por dejar a Weiss en la misma vestimenta en la que ella misma se encontraba: dorso al descubierto o aún mejor, completamente desnuda.

Rompiendo el acalorado –húmedo, beso, Ruby libera a Weiss de la camisa deportiva y el sujetador y una vez sin nada en su camino la pelinegra recorre las modestas curvas de su peliblanca hasta la cinturilla del pantalón deportivo negro que llevaba comenzando a tirar de este hacia junto con la pieza final que separaría su camino del intimo centro de su chica. Mientras tiraba de las ropas de Weiss, Ruby se inclinaba ligeramente hasta quedar a la altura de los modestos pechos de la peliblanca y sin vacilación deja que sus labios se hagan de estos al succionar, lamer y acariciar con adoración; la espalda de Weiss se arquea de inmediato ante el ardiente y húmedo contacto.

Trastabillando ante el deseo y anticipación que los certeros toques de la pelinegra ocasionaban en ella, Weiss cae de espalda sobre su cama al seguir siendo despojada de sus ropas hasta quedar por completo desnuda. Viéndola en aquella posición, Ruby lleva sus manos a sus propios pantaloncillos deportivos hasta retirarlos de si quedando únicamente en ropa interior. Sin necesitar más motivación para tocarla, con cuidado desliza ambas manos por encima de los muslos de Weiss hasta hacerse de su cintura y colocándose entre sus piernas.

Echando la cabeza atrás, dada la cálida sensación al tener sobre ella a la pelinegra, Weiss inmediata la atrapa en su lugar al enredar sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de la joven dejándose llevar por el fuego que representa Ruby en cada ocasión que esta con ella de aquella manera. Exhalando pesadamente aire que no sabía contenía dentro de sí, Weiss siente como una suave y delicada mano se abre paso entre sus piernas arañando ligeramente la piel dejada tras su paso hasta alcanzar su objetivo. Húmedo, cálido y ansioso objetivo.

Llevando sus labios a la base del cuello de Weiss, "¿Te hago sentir bien, Weiss?" Pregunta Ruby un segundo antes de adentrarse en los pliegues cálidos en los que sus dedos se veían húmedamente envueltos.

Con la espalda arqueada, labios abiertos en silenciosas palabras, Weiss clava sus uñas en la parte alta de la espalda de la pelinegra ante el súbito y bienvenido asalto en su centro.

"Si-Siempre puedes ha-hacerme sentir _mejor_ , Ruby-" decía entre pesadas inhalaciones de aire siguiendo el ritmo que en ese momento la pelinegra con sus caderas.

"Cuidado con lo que deseas princesa,-" murmura Ruby con voz entrecortada al comenzar a mover sus dedos dentro de Weiss de manera que impactaban directamente con el punto sabia lanzaba al punto de no regreso a su peliblanca.

Apartando sus labios de la base del cuello de Weiss, Ruby recrea su camino hasta los labios de esta hasta besarle con fuerza, misma fuerza y velocidad que aplicaba en los movimientos de su mano izquierda dentro del ardiente y húmedo centro de la peliblanca. Escuchando los suaves murmullos y ligeros sonidos que Weiss dejaba escapar cada vez que su pulgar se hacía sobre el firme clítoris de esta, Ruby aceleraba sus movimientos al entrar y retirarse de su centro mientras curvaba sus dígitos para tocar el punto clave placentero en su chica pero siempre manteniéndola en la orilla, jamás dejándola ceder ante el innegable placer que de deseaba alcanzar.

Sintiendo como sus dedos eran succionados al ser atrapados y humedecidos cada vez más, Ruby siente su boca salivar al sentirse ansiar recibir la cúspide a la que se aproxima Weiss directamente por lo que besando los labios de la jadeante peliblanca una última vez comienza su camino en descenso por su cuello, pechos –atendiendo a cada uno- antes de continuar su ruta al sur pasando por su vientre y llegar su ombligo. Separando ligeramente un poco más las piernas de la peliblanca reacomoda estas sobre sus hombros sin retirar su mano izquierda de dentro de esta, comienza a besar lentamente su vientre haciendo a Weiss retorcerse bajo ella.

"Ru-Ruby, por-por favor…"

Resoplando una risa divertida, Ruby por fin se compadece de su chica tomando entre sus labios el cumulo de nervios entre estos para pasar su lengua sobre este con urgencia mientras continuaba su asalto con sus dedos nuevamente dentro y fuera rápidamente.

Lejos de relajarse, cada segundo que transcurría, el vientre de Weiss se tensaba al igual que sus extremidades, su respiración era cada vez más compleja de llevar a cabo. Buscando sentir poco más cerca a Ruby, la sujeta por el cabello con ambas manos impidiéndole retirarse del lugar en el que la mágica lengua y labios de la joven líder la lanzaban cada vez más cerca del éxtasis supremo.

Sintiendo como Weiss se movía furiosamente contra ella, siguiendo los movimientos que sus labios y lengua trabajaban sobre su clítoris y en su interior, una sonrisa satisfecha se apodera del rostro de Ruby al sentir como Weiss comenzaba a tensar su agarre al enredar sus dedos sobre los cabellos cortos entre sus manos.

Finalmente, murmurando palabras sin sentido las caderas de la peliblanca se arquean bajo los toques, y succiones, de Ruby una última vez dando paso a un sonoro y deleitable orgasmo bajo el cual la pelinegra se ve obligada a sujetarla por la cadera con su mano libre mientras la otra continuaba buscando prolongar al máximo la sensación placentera en su chica al continuar con los suaves movimientos de sus labios buscando colectar cada gota otorgada por el estado de éxtasis al que había logrado lanzar a su chica: Weiss Schnee.

Cuando se siente relajada por completo nuevamente Weiss retira su agarre del cabello de Ruby sintiéndola subir por sobre su cuerpo. Al llegar al cuello de la peliblanca, la joven besa nuevamente el área en la que ahora está visible una enorme marca rojiza antes de envolver entre sus brazos a la húmeda y agitada chica bajo ella.

Una risita hace que ojos azules se abran en sorpresa. Ruby se sacudía ligeramente sobre su pecho tratando de contener una risa al clavar su rostro entre los pequeños pechos de Weiss.

"¿Qué pasa Ruby?"

"L-Lo siento es solo que…" dice entre risas, "¡Esto es una gran rutina de ejercicio!"

Rodando los ojos, Weiss da un ligero golpecito al brazo de la joven abrazada a ella riendo ligeramente, "Dust, solo espero que los malos chistes de tu hermana no se vuelvan algo común en ti después de er, algo como esto."

Riendo silenciosamente la pelinegra negaba divertida aun abrazada a Weiss mientras besaba con cuidado y dulzura la base de su cuello.

"Uhm, ¿Ruby?-" Ojos grises inmediatos conectan con azules en silenciosas dudas.

En silencio y con suavidad, Weiss empuja lentamente a la joven pelinegra hasta dejarla bajo ella reacomodándose entre sus piernas de igual manera que esta había hecho momentos atrás.

"-esto no fue más que el calentamiento." Susurra al oído de la joven al rodearle con ambos brazos por el cuello haciendo que las piernas de Ruby la rodeasen por la cintura, "Te voy a demostrar lo que es una completa rutina de _ejercicios._ "

Exhalando profundamente, sintiendo como el cálido tacto de la piel de Weiss comenzaba a extenderse por su cuerpo, Ruby no resiste y murmura, "Veamos si todo eso que prometes es cierto."

La risa que escapa de Ruby segundos más tarde se vuelve silenciosa al sentir la ruda intromisión de los dedos de la peliblanca en ella al apartar de su camino la prenda que cubría su intimidad al hacerla a un lado sin molestarse en retirarla.

Arquea su espalda disfrutando sentir los precisos y desvergonzados toques dentro de ella causados por la mano y expertos dedos de Weiss Schnee.

Sujetando las manos de la pelinegra sobre su cabeza con un par de Glifos, Weiss sonríe con diversión al ver a la líder de su equipo y generalmente activa novia, dejarse llevar por las caricias que en ese momento ella le brindaba.

Complacida y excitada, Weiss decide tomar las riendas del momento por todo el tiempo que Ruby se lo permitiese, tenía meses deseando un instante como aquel y por nada del mundo iba a desperdiciar su oportunidad.

:: **Continuará** ::

* * *

 _ **Que les ha** **parecido?**_

 _ **¡UN RVW, PM, FOLLOW-FAVORITE SIEMPRE ALIMENTA A MI MUSA E INSPIRA A ACTUALIZAR!**_

 _Estamos a **UN capitulo** de poner **FIN** a esta historia!_

 _Aunque ya lo tengo escrito, me encantaria leer sus opiniones!_

 _¿Mi precio? Unos cuantos RWVS e inmediata les actualizo._

 **／人 O‿‿O 人＼**

 _¿Que onda, jalan?_


End file.
